Together Forever
by kessiebabes
Summary: Based on Rachel and Eddie, there will be no melissa. please review, and im not good at summaries so please read :D
1. Rachel

**Together, Forever**

Set after the fire, but there is not Melissa and Eddie. The way it really should have been.

I do not own nothing.

Chapter one

It had been a long summer and Rachel was still in hospital recovering after the fire that nearly took her life. Rachel had been in a coma for over six weeks. Eddie he had lost her.

Everyday had been difficult for Eddie because nobody knew whether she was going to pull through, she had, had surgery after surgery and she was still in her coma, surely she should have woke up by now. The question now was whether or not she was going to pull through. He really hoped she did. Eddie had been devastated when the fire officers brought out Rachel's body out of the school fire. Everyone thought she was dead.

But, Rachel being Rachel was hanging on by a thread, much to Eddie's delight. There was still hope for her to pull through. It wasn't happy that Rachel was in such a condition but he was glad she was still alive.

Eddie had gone into the hospital everyday to visit Rachel, he couldn't bare the fact that Rachel was on her own in there. Eddie had updated Rachel on everything from the school rebuilding to gossip that she was missing, not that she was much of a gossip queen herself. Eddie had also informed her that she was still the head teacher at waterloo road, but he doubted that she could actually hear him, so he knew that he would have to tell again when she wakes up. Not if she wakes up but when.

Eddie also told Rachel how much he loved her everyday but again it wasn't like she actually heard what he was saying. He wanted her to, because he meant every word he said but that wasn't the case. But he could still tell her again, even though he could be rejected he didn't care he had to let Rachel know exactly how he felt. After all she had been through, he couldn't lose her again.

Eddie was now the acting head teacher on Rachel's behalf, much to all the other teachers delight. They didn't want anyone else to replace her, she was the only that deserved to be in that office, so everyone was glad that she didn't have a replacement.

After six long weeks, Rachel finally woke up from her coma much to Eddie's delight, but the term had already started but he was covering for her and doing a very good job at it and all. However, Eddie being Eddie, always found time to visit Rachel who was still in hospital at the time, but she was awake, which was a good thing.

Another four weeks had passed with Rachel still being in hospital, but Rachel had, had enough now. She wanted to get out of this hell hole, she had been there for ten weeks, not being able to do anything for herself, always having to rely on others, she couldn't even go the toilet on her own without asking. It felt like she was the pupil and the nurses were the teachers. That wasn't right, not by Rachel's standards she was always one to do everything herself and not rely on others.

So with that, Rachel decided to discharge herself against medical advice but she felt well enough to go so that is what she was doing. However, there was a few strict conditions that she felt she had to stick to. Well this was the advice she was actually going to listen to, after all she wanted to just back to doing the job she loved so much. And now that her secret was out, and they still wanted her to return back to school it showed she was a good teacher after all.

The conditions that were imposed on her were that she wasn't allowed to do anything basically. She wasn't allowed to drive, lift, not even allowed to go out the house by herself. She was starting to think it was probably better staying in the hospital. After all she was probably just going to be as bored at home as she was in the hospital.

Everyone who knew Rachel, knew that she wasn't going to obey all the conditions that the hospital had said to her, she was too determined for that. Rachel never rested up and it wouldn't surprise anyone if Rachel went home and started the paper work for school.

Eddie picked Rachel up from the hospital and carried her bag. Everyone was glad she was home, especially Eddie. If Eddie or even Rachel for that matter never saw that hospital again it would be too soon.

Eddie helped Rachel into the house, she was still very sore. And if it was Eddie's choice she wouldn't be home yet, but he was glad she was home. He had hoped she would let her stay so that she could look after her, like he had always wanted to. Rachel was glad that Eddie was helping her, but she didn't want to rely on him.

As soon as Rachel got into the house with Eddie, she put her pyjamas and crashed onto the couch. She looked after the room and noticed that the house was full of flowers and cards and boxes of chocolates. She tried to reach the cards so that she could open them and read them but as soon as she reached over to grab them, she lost her balance and fell to the floor just as Eddie was walking in with her bags and heard a loud thump.

"Rache?" Eddie called. There was no reply.

So Eddie walked into the living and noticed that Rachel was curled up on the floor.

"Oh my god, Rache, are you okay?" Eddie said concerned running over to her.

"Honestly, I am fine, I just tried to reach them and lost my balance, but I am okay and will be okay," Rachel said.

"Okay Rache, you will be okay, but right now you aren't okay and that is why I am staying to look after you," Eddie said helping Rachel back up on to the couch.

"Eddie, thank you but I am sorry, I don't want you to stay. I have had enough people run around after me these last ten weeks, and now I really need to get back to where I left off. I need to do that myself. Thank you so much for all your help, but this is something I need to do," Rachel said not looking at Eddie in the eyes, knowing he would read her.

"Rachel, I totally understand, but just let me help you get to bed so I know you will be okay then," Eddie said.

"Yeah okay, thank you." Rachel smiled.

"One more thing, I want you to ring me or whatever if you need anything, will you promise me that?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, of course. I promise." Rachel smiled.

It killed Rachel to get up the stairs with Eddie, but she knew it was going to be even harder on her own. But this was what she needed to do.

Eddie had everything planned, he had left her medication and pain killers by the side of the bed, with a detailed list on when to take them. He was so organised.

With that he left Rachel be, but not before kissing her on her cheek and then locking up after him.

Rachel had so much time and therefore that meant a lot of thinking she had been doing. She really wanted Eddie more that anything. But she also knew that she was never going to get him. Not now, not after everything.

How could he ever love her now? She was now damaged goods, she was scarred, scarred for life and not to mention the colourful past that she had. How could anyone love her now.

That's it Rachel thought, she needed to get back to work. She didn't want to think about it anymore, thinking about what she could have had, but she wasn't going to get that so now she just wanted to get back to work. Save all the hassle of thinking about it all the time. She needed her distraction and waterloo was going to be her distraction.

So she set herself up, tomorrow she was going back to work. One week since she came out of hospital and she was returning to work. Again, against medical advice and she was actually wondering what Eddie would do especially when he said to her that she was suspended from school on the way home from the hospital. Rachel wasn't even allowed to drive, never mind allowed back in the school. But Rachel was Rachel and right now she didn't really care. All she could think about was getting back to work, FINALLY!

**Please review :D xx**


	2. Back to school

Chapter 2

I do not own nothing

Rachel was still in agony on the Monday morning but she really needed to be going back to school. It was something she needed to do for herself. Rachel could barely move because the pain was so bad, but right now she didn't care. Okay, she was nervous, nervous that if anyone knocked into her it would be torture.

Rachel thought that facing Eddie in work was going to be hard, knowing that she really wanted to be with him, but also knowing there wasn't even a chance of it. She had heard Eddie talking when she was in a coma, she had heard every word of it. She wanted to reply to him, but wasn't physically able to do so. He told her he loved her, and she loved him too, but she couldn't say it back to him. It was like a invisible force from stopping her.

But, why would Eddie ever want her now, she was well and truly scarred for life. No man in their right mind would want her so she had to deal with it. Going into work was a way of escaping all the thoughts that she had about the fire, Eddie, the school knowing the biggest secret she kept to herself for so long. But if she didn't face going back into school now, she never would.

Rachel was up early on the Monday morning, she slowly got dressed and sorted, careful not to hurt herself too much in the process, she was still healing. She still had difficulty climbing up and down the stairs but this was something she really had to manage, especially in school. But at least she wasn't going to be on her own and could catch up with the paperwork that was left at the end of term. She couldn't expect Eddie to do the paperwork as well as run the school considering it was her job, not his.

So with that she left her house and climbed in the car. It was her first time driving in a long time, over 11 weeks now so it was bound to feel strange to her, and she still wasn't even allowed to drive yet. But Rachel, being Rachel, when she wanted to do something she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

She drove carefully the twenty minutes or so it took her to get to the school. She drove more slowly than usual but that was okay because the roads were quiet at this time. She knew no one would be at school at this time in the morning, so being bumped and knocked wasn't really an issue yet. But she was going to have to come out her office sooner or later.

She parked her car and slowly proceeded to get out. Like she expected the school was deserted. She could only manage to carry her hand bag at this moment in time, the laptop was still too heavy for her to carry at this moment in time, she was still very weak but she would get there eventually.

Rachel climbed the school stairs slowly and just stood in the corridor. This was her school and therefore she should have been here, even though she knew she had no option considering she was in hospital for so long. But she was back now and she was going to take her rightful place in her chair upstairs in the office.

She then proceeded to take the stairs up to her office. She took them slow knowing that she wasn't able to run up them like she used to do. But this was it, she was back in her school once and for all. She thought she was going to surprise Eddie when he got into work later with her being sat in her chair when he walked in. He was going to be shocked. Everyone was going to be shocked, no one knew she was actually coming in today.

She walked in and the office door was closed, so she proceeded to open the door and was so shocked to see someone was in her chair. No one was in school, so who was this in HER chair?

"Eddie?" Rachel wondered.

"Rache, what are you doing back?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"I'm back for good now, and what are you doing in so early may I ask?" Rachel laughed.

"I always come in this early when I am the head teacher Miss Mason, and I thought I suspended you from school until further notice," Eddie said.

"You may well have, but you really don't know how much I wanted to get back here, it was so boring at home, too many thoughts and I just needed to come back to work," Rachel said walking more into her office.

"Are you even allowed here yet though? The doctors told you not to return yet, but here you are. How did you even get here? You aren't even allowed to drive yet," Eddie laughed. "Oh but there again you are Rachel Mason and you don't listen to doctors advice and do the complete opposite. You know what Rachel, I am glad you are back, but seriously isn't it too soon. Are you sure you are going to be okay? I mean this is one of the busiest schools what happens if someone knocks into you or anything. You will probably end up back in hospital or something," Eddie added.

"Calm down, Mr Lawson, like you said, since when do I listen to doctors advice, I discharged myself didn't I? So driving and coming into work is my problem. I am just sick and tired of staying at home all the time, thoughts are just driving me crazy at the moment so I really need to keep busy. I know it is one of the busiest schools as I have worked here long enough and I am not planning on coming out of this office much in busy periods, see I have it all sorted," Rachel laughed but Eddie was still thinking about what Rachel had just said.

"What are the thoughts that are running through your head Rache? Maybe I can help you, I really want to help you in fact," Eddie asked.

"Oh it isn't much, just this and that, you know," Rachel said.

"No Rache, I really don't know, you will have to tell me," Eddie said walking towards Rachel.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She was never one to admit her feelings, but she felt it was so right. But how could she, she was damaged goods, now this wasn't like Rachel she always knew what to do. This was difficult.

Eddie stood and stared at Rachel, why wasn't she answering him. That wasn't like Rachel to stand and just stare.

"Rachel, just tell me the whole thing. This isn't like you and I know something is troubling you. And don't even think about lying to me, I know you better than that. I can read you like a book," Eddie stated.

Rachel knew full well that Eddie could read her like a book and she was wasn't looking forward to what she was about to say. She could deal with rejection. It was more the embarrassment saying something to Eddie.

"Well...Erm... When I was in hospital...I had a funny dream that kept recurring, and I know I was in a coma and everything...but I don't know..." Rachel trailed off.

"Will you please tell me now," Eddie said calmly.

"Okay, I had a dream, that you came to see me in hospital and told me you love me, and I know it was a dream and that it was never going to happen but I somehow wish it wasn't a dream and it was all true. Because Eddie, and I have never admitted this before and to be honest it isn't like me to admit it but I think I am in love with you," Rachel said putting her hands over her face.

Eddie just sat stunned.

"Oh Eddie, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I know you don't love me but asked me to tell me. I am so sorry if I have put you in an awkward situation, let's just forgot I ever said anything. Let's start again," Rachel said.

"Woah, Rachel, I wasn't stunned because you told me you loved me, I was stunned that you actually heard what I said to you," Eddie said.

"What? You mean it wasn't a dream?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I don't know but I told you every day how much I loved you and I couldn't bear to lose you again so maybe it was a dream you were having or maybe you actually heard what I said. Either way, I love you so much," Eddie said.

"Eddie, I love you too. But I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, I have a colourful past and I am damaged goods, just look at me," Rachel said pulling at her shirt to show Eddie a huge scar that was covering her chest.

"Rachel, I can't believe you just said that, let alone show me, that isn't like Rachel to show a fella her boobs the first day back," Eddie laughed.

"EDDIE!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh come on Rachel, you have to laugh. Otherwise you would probably cry. I don't care about you past, I don't care that you are scarred and Rachel you certainly aren't damaged goods!" Eddie said.

Rachel didn't know what to say, Eddie was so kind and he meant the world her, but she was just speechless at the moment.

"Oh Rache, come here," Eddie said taking Rachel in her arms.

They just stayed and talking for the next hour, with Eddie holding Rachel not too tight to hurt her, but enough to show he cared for her.

"So Miss Mason, I have an assembly to get to, care to join me," Eddie said.

"I have a better idea," Rachel said whispering something into Eddie's ears.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Eddie said walking out the office down to the assembly hall without Rachel. She was left sitting in her office on her own.

Eddie walked down and entered the hall, all the teachers and staff were there sat down ready to take the assembly.

"Well Good morning everyone, I hope you are all ready to learn today," Eddie said.

There was a few moans and groans from the audience.

"Oh come on, that isn't the way to start a Monday morning now is it?" Eddie said.

He was met with more blank faces, people didn't want to be sat here today. It was first thing on a Monday morning, all the kids preferred to be in their won beds sleeping right now and not in school.

"This is not the attitude to have, come on, liven yourselves up. I have a very special person I want you to meet today. Well most of you know this person, but with the new people starting, there is a few people who don't. So I would like to welcome..." Eddie didn't get chance to finish when Rachel walked slowly into the assembly hall.

There were screams off everyone that was sat in the hall. Both teachers and pupils. They were all excited to see Rachel back. But they all saw how she walked, she walked like she was in agony so they didn't dare rush at her.

Please review :D xx


	3. Assembly

Chapter three – Welcome back

I do not own nothing

The hall seemed to come alive when Rachel walked in, there had been a great change in what the pupils were like to what they are like now. Rachel always had a way with these kids. They all loved her.

She was walking in agony and right now she really knew and felt that she should be back to work yet, but oh wells I am here she thought. She made her way to the stage, but with the help of Eddie.

"Well guys, what can I say, I am back!" Rachel said and everyone cheered for her.

"Okay guys, quiet down," Rachel said. "Right I am back for good, but as you can see I won't be doing much with this pain and all so if you want to find me I will most definitely be in my office. I would like to ask you nicely, would everyone behave on corridors and walk and please don't bother getting into fights, just in case I am on the corridors at certain times, and even if I wasn't on a corridor I expect you not to fight anyways. And I would also like to wish all the new year sevens welcome," Rachel said.

"Miss, welcome back, everyone has really missed you, and I think I talk on everyone's behalf here when we say that we will all behave when walking around school and no more trouble, Right guys?" Bolton looked round at the rest of the hall and everyone nodded. "We don't want to be a nuisance to you, you have done so much for all of us and you deserve to be treated right and not get hurt, so everyone here, will make sure we all behave ourselves," Bolton shouted getting everyone's attention and shouting to agree with what Bolton was saying.

"Well thank you very much Bolton, and the rest of you, I appreciate it," Rachel said.

"Okay Miss Mason, Why don't you go to your office, before I let these lot lose," Eddie said.

"Yep, that is a good idea," Rachel said starting to walk off the stage.

Bolton stood up, "Here Miss, I will help you, make sure you are okay and everything," Bolton said.

"Thank you, Bolton, but I don't want to be relying on people to help me round, this was my decision to come back early and therefore I deal with the consequences," Rachel said.

"Yeah, whatever Miss, come on," Bolton linked Rachel's arm and walked her to her office.

"See Miss, it wasn't hard for someone to help you now was it," Bolton said cheekily.

"Oi you, I would watch it you, I am perfectly capable of getting round here on my own thank you very much," Rachel laughed.

"Ah, I know that miss, but it is your first day back, us lot need to look after you. We are all really glad that you are back, everyone hasn't been right since the fire and I think that because you are back it is going to be a lot better," Bolton said.

"Well thank you, and thanks for your help. Now I think you should get to morning registration," Rachel said.

"Aye miss," Bolton said walking out the door.

Bolton spoke very highly of Rachel, in fact everyone did. She had done so much for the school but not only that, she had done a lot for the pupils, she was always willing to help them with anything that concerned them. In matter of fact, the pupils preferred to go and see Rachel if they had any problems than go and see the head of pastoral care. Rachel just seemed to care so much, she was more than a head teacher.

She heard the pupils marching up the stairs to the classrooms for morning registration. After about five minutes it seemed to go quiet so she knew it was safe to go out if she wanted to. But she decided it was better to stay in her office for the time being. She hoped over the next few weeks she wouldn't be able to do more, like walk around the school without worrying about getting hurt.

Eddie came marching into her office, " Oh yeah this is great, I have been doing your job for the last ten weeks and the minute you come back you rob my chair," Eddie said laughing, he was only winding Rachel up.

"Well, it was obvious that you weren't a very good head teacher because otherwise I wouldn't be back here would i?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh is that how you want to play it Miss Mason," Eddie smiled.

Eddie loved the banter that was going on between them, she loved spending time with him, she basically liked the company he gave her.

"Anyways shouldn't you be in a lesson right now, Mr Lawson?" Rachel laughed.

"Ah now Miss Mason, I do not have a class right now because, as I was the head teacher, I had teachers cover my lessons, so therefore I don't have a class, and because you, yes you Miss Mason, came back and told no one, we still have a cover staff in my lessons, so for today I am going to sit and watch you do all the work while I sit here and put my feet up," Eddie stated.

"Oh you think that you are going to get away that easily do you now, well think again," Rachel said.

"Oh fine, I've done all the paper work and there is nothing for you to do even," Eddie said.

"Yeah I knew that anyways, when you went to assembly first, I decided to go through the filing cabinets and everything to see how much I had to do. And to be honest I was very shocked to see you had actually do it all and there was nothing left. I was expecting to come back to piles and piles," Rachel laughed.

"You sneaking around in my office, Miss Mason, tut, tut, tut. Well technically I had the heads responsibilities so therefore my paper work," Eddie said.

"Well I am impressed," Rachel said.

"Rache, what you said early that you love me, does that mean we are going out now?" Eddie asked.

Rachel sat and thought for a while, "I suppose so, that is if you want to," Rachel added.

"Oh course I want to, I love you more than anything," Eddie added.

"I love you too," Rachel said.

"Does that we can go public? And like get to hold your hand now?" Eddie asked.

"I suppose so," Rachel laughed.

"Well come here Miss Mason," Eddie said walking over to Rachel and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sparks flew.

Please review :D xx


	4. Last day of term

Chapter four - last day of term

I do not own nothing.

A few weeks had passed since Rachel returned back to her school at waterloo road. It was one big step that she took and it was also one that she didn't regret. It had boosted her confidence dramatically.

The school had been relatively quiet for waterloo road, which was very usually. Rachel to be honest thought it was very strange, but only really had put it down to one person. Bolton Smilie. He was the one that stood up in the audience. He was the one that told her that he and the rest of the school was going to look after her. She really did think highly of that lad.

Rachel had only be back four weeks and it was the end of school term already. Well partly because she missed most of it to being off but it seemed to fly by. She hadn't done much wondering around the corridors in fear of getting knocked but she had spoken to quite a few of the pupils over the last few weeks.

They pupils all made appointments to see Rachel. At first she had no idea why, she just thought that the pupils would rather talk to her than pastoral care, which was usually the case if I girl didn't want to talk to a man about their problems and she understood that. But it wasn't just the girls making appointments with her, it was the lads too. Which was extremely rare.

But nevertheless she saw the lads as well. It only became obvious to her later that the lads were visiting Rachel as well as the girls to welcome her back. They had all missed her so much that they wanted to welcome her back into the school. She even received cards, flowers, chocolates and everything else, just to say welcome. It proved that she was a good head teacher after all if though she would never like to think of herself like that. She just wanted to be there for the kids.

Eddie and Rachel had been going out for little over four weeks now, and even though they had gone public, none of the staff or pupils had actually noticed, which was relieved by both Eddie and Rachel. They had wanted people to know, but considering everything that was in the past. Rachel wanted to take it slow. She had never really had a long term relationship before, things just never really went that well and Rachel again, being Rachel could never really commit to anything. But, this time was different, she really wanted to. It just felt right this time and didn't want anything to go wrong.

Rachel was sat in her office when Eddie walked in, "Morning Gorgeous, how are you today?" Eddie asked walking into the office and kissing Rachel on the lips.

"I am fine handsome, what about you?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am better now that I have seen you. How is the old woman walking today? You feeling any better? You certainly look a lot better than when you first came back to waterloo road," Eddie said taking a sit at the table in Rachel's office.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now, thanks for all the help and support you have given me over the last few months really, I really do appreciate it. You have been my little brick, well since I woke up in the hospital and I just don't think I could have done it without you," Rachel smiled causing Eddie to smile.

"Rache, you could have done it on your own, you are strong like that, but I am so glad that you let me in to help this time. I know that was probably the most difficult thing that you have done in your life, letting someone else in, but I am so glad that you let me in. Now Miss Mason, would you like a coffee before all the kids come in," Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah, I would love one please, I have a feeling this is going to be a busy day, but in a good way," Rachel said.

Eddie knew exactly how Rachel liked her coffee, so he left the office and came back a few minutes later with the coffee.

"Thanks Eddie, you are a little star," Rachel said taking the coffee off Eddie.

"Oh and don't I just know that," Eddie laughed.

"Well I think today I am going to go for a wander round the school and then maybe have a catch up in the staff room at break, I feel I have neglected the staff since I have been back, I haven't had chance to catch up with them since I got back really," Rachel said to Eddie.

"Well to be fair you have had a few distractions. I mean with the fire and everything, then coming back to work when you shouldn't be allowed yet, and then not being able to get around far on your own. I have been on pins since you have been back, just in case you banged yourself and caused more damage or hurt yourself. I just worry about you darling," Eddie said walking over to Rachel and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Eddie, you really shouldn't have worried about me, I am a big girl now, and I know what I physically can and can't do," Rachel laughed.

"I worry about you because I care and with the can and can't do something, well if you know you can't do something you always try it till you can, you are too determined like that," Eddie smiled.

"You know what Eddie, you know me more than I actually know myself," Rachel laughed.

"That can only mean a good thing," Eddie smiled.

"Right, you really should get to lesson because your class wonder where you are," Rachel said walking back over to where Eddie was now sat on the couch.

Rachel gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and then watched him walk about from her, he was only gone two minutes and she missed him already. She really was love sick, something Rachel never thought she would be.

Rachel was now able to walk around a lot more and not be in pain which meant she had started coming out off her office a little more. So at break time like she told Eddie, she went to the staff room to see the teachers.

She walked into the staff room and Eddie was over in the kitchen making two coffees, one for himself and one for the gorgeous Rachel who he knew was coming to the staff room.

Steph was the first to notice Rachel walk in, "Rachel! It is nice to see you, how are you feeling?" Steph queried.

"Oh thanks Steph, yeah I am not too bad, but I would like to apologise to you all for neglecting you lot, the main people that are in waterloo road. I have been a little reclusive since I came back and I am really sorry for that. I hope you can all forgive me and I promise not to neglect you anymore," Rachel said.

"Oh Rachel, don't be so bloody daft, we knew you were here, and that is all that matters, there is nothing to apologise for, you silly billy, come on take a seat and catch up," Steph said. ]

Steph was now one of Rachel's best friends, she had been there for her over the last few months and both Steph and Rachel relied on each other for girl company. Which neither Rachel nor Steph thought they would ever say.

"Thanks Steph, but I would just like to say that the first few drinks will be on me in the pub tonight to say a big thank you for running this school," Rachel added.

Eddie shouted for across the staff room, "Oh so it was them running the school not me now was it Rachel," Eddie laughed causing Rachel to laugh. All the other sat were astonished that Eddie had just said that to the head teacher. Rachel knew he was messing because they were going out now, but the staff hadn't even found out yet.

Eddie walked over and handed the coffee to Rachel and whispered in her ear "I love you," Eddie said causing Rachel to smile.

Just before break was up, Rachel and Eddie both walked out of the staff room together causing a stir in the staff room.

"Now, what do you think that was all about?" Steph asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Tom added.

"I bet there is something going on with them two, he whispered into her ear and she smiled, what is going on," Steph said confused that she had actually missed some gossip.

"Oh Haydock, I am surprise that you missed the chance of a good gossip," Grantly added.

"Oh shut it Budgen," Steph said.

With that they all got back to their classrooms to start their next lessons.

The day seemed to go quick for some, but slower for others but it was now the end of the day and they all started to gather in the pub round the corner from the school. Rachel and Eddie still hadn't turned up but all the other teachers were there.

A few moments later Eddie and Rachel walked in together. Which again caused a stir from Steph especially.

Rachel proceeded to buying drinks for the staff. She had, had a few herself but she wasn't drunk, she then turned to Eddie who was sat next to her, "Eddie, move in with me, I can't bear to be without you anymore," Rachel said but none of the others heard.

"Oh Rachel, yes I really want to, I can't bear to be without you, I miss you every second of the day," Smiled Eddie giving Rachel a hug. Which wasn't missed by the staff this time.

Rachel and Eddie just smiled at them.

"Come on Eddie, let's get a taxi and go home," Rachel stated.

Eddie just grabbed his coat and Rachel and made their excuses and left the pub.

"Okay, something is definitely going on with them to now," Steph smiled happy for both of them, they both deserved the best.

Please review :D thank you xx


	5. Moving on

Chapter five- moving on

I do not own nothing.

A few more weeks had passed since Rachel first asked Eddie to move in with her, and it wasn't long before all his stuff was moved in and he sold his own place, what is the point having two houses when they were both living in one of them. Neither Eddie nor Rachel had a mortgage due to the high position they were both in, so Eddie just put his money in a spare account, maybe one day they would have kids, which money would help with that. Who knows, but whatever it was there just in case.

The staff had already guessed that now both Rachel and Eddie were going out and they were both happy for them both. They made a lovely couple the pair of them. The kids had slowly started to find out about her and Mr Lawson. They all liked both teachers and to the kids it seemed so perfect, they respected both teachers so they were happy for them. Not that they would ever saying anything to either of them.

Ever since Rachel had come back to waterloo road, none of the kids misbehaved, they were all on their best behaviour which still shocked Rachel. Every time she walked past the cooler, no one was in there.

She had finally got through to the school and their pupils, even though it had taken a long time.

Eddie made tea on the Monday night for Rachel, they had been back off half term for little over three weeks and Eddie wanted to show her how much he cared by cooking for her, he wasn't a good cook but he was going to give it a whirl, why not he thought, it can't be that bad can it Eddie thought to himself.

So Rachel was at a meeting after school so he went home to where they both lived and started to cook her a meal, to be honest he had no idea what he was doing but anything is better than nothing.

He decided to make a stir fry, not much can go wrong with that can it?

So he followed instructions of the laptop that was presented in front of him even though he had basically already brought it as a readymade meal. All he really had to do was make sure that the chicken was cooked, then add the vegetables, then the noodles and sauce, not difficult Eddie thought.

It took him nearly an hour to produce a meal that only really took ten minutes to make, but he was an amateur after all. He plated the dishes and served it by candle light. It was perfect, just as he placed it on the table, Rachel walked through the door.

"Perfect timing, Miss Mason," Eddie laughed.

"Oh wow, this looks and smells Gorgeous," Rachel said surprised that Eddie had cooked for her.

"What? More that me?" Eddie laughed.

"Oh no, that would be impossible to beat now wouldn't it," Rachel laughed.

With that Rachel placed her bag on the floor, took off her coat and then proceeded to sit down at the table.

Right now she really didn't feel too great, when she walked in she was fine, but now faced with this meal, she wasn't too sure. But she proceeded to try it, what harm could it do after all.

Rachel took a mouthful of the food, okay, now she didn't feel well at all. But she had to be polite, she had to eat it. What impression would it give when her boyfriend has just produced a slap up meal and she wasn't going to eat it.

So Rachel carried on eating the meal, but Eddie noticed something wasn't right.

"Rache? Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine honestly," Rachel replied obviously lying.

With that, she ran to the toilet to be sick, she didn't want to say it but she thought it was Eddie's cooking. Okay it was harsh but she felt fine before she came in. Eddie rushed in after her.

"Rache, you are clearly not okay, have a poisoned you?" Eddie said concerned.

"No, don't worry honestly, my stomach isn't agreeing with it, I am so sorry, you took the time to prepare all this and I don't feel like eating it now. I am sorry," Rachel said still feeling ruff.

"What are you apologising for, this is my fault not yours, maybe a just stick to school work and dishes and leave you to do the cooking," Eddie said.

"Oh Eddie, honestly this wasn't your fault, it was probably the chicken," Rachel said.

"Hence my fault, now come on, let me get you to bed," Eddie said picking Rachel up.

"Eddie, will you please put me down, I don't need carrying," Rachel stated.

"I have just given you food poisoning and I will carry you to bed, considering this is my fault, so will you just shut up and let me get on with doing what I am doing," Eddie laughed.

"Eddie, this is three flights of stairs, just put me down. I am quite capable of walking up them now," Rachel stated again.

"Well it's not like I haven't done this before now, is it Rache?" Eddie smiled and then winked at Rachel.

Rachel not having a come back didn't know what to say.

"Ah, and Mason goes quiet, that isn't like her, she even talks in her sleep, do you know that?" Eddie laughed.

"I do not talk in my sleep thank you very much, LAWSON," Rachel said emphasising on the Lawson part.

"Oh yeah you do, I can have a whole conversation with you in the night and you aren't even awake," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, because I am going to believe someone who has just poisoned me," Rachel laughed.

Rachel seemed to be feeling a little better now, that food had affected her quickly but she was just knackered now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay, I will record it next time," Eddie said placing Rachel in bed, and kissing her cheek.

"You wouldn't dare," Rachel said.

"Nahh, you are right I wouldn't but go to sleep, I am just going to tidy up downstairs and then I will join you, go to sleep now," Eddie said more like an order.

"Yes Sir," Rachel laughed.

With that her kissed her again and went downstairs to tidy. After about half an hour, he decided to go to bed, so he made sure everywhere was locked up and he climbed the stairs. As he got into their bedroom, Rachel was fast asleep but also talking to herself again. He didn't dare record her, but he did think it was so cute of her.

Please review thanks guys xx


	6. Ill works

Chapter six – ill works

I do not own nothing.

The next day had finally arrived, the one after Eddie had poisoned Rachel. Eddie had a cast iron stomach and nothing affected him, even this food poisoning.

Rachel work up just before the alarm clock was due to go off, Eddie was still fast asleep next to her. God he slept like a baby Rachel thought to herself, but before she had time to think anymore, she felt a familiar feeling from last night wash over her.

She got out of the bed and ran as fast as she could to the en-suite bathroom. She was sick again. This food poisoning was one of the worse she had ever had, in fact, she had, had no food poisoning like it before. Eddie really was a bad cook.

Eddie heard the commotion and followed Rachel into the bathroom, "Rache? Are you okay? God I really did poison you bad last night," Eddie stated.

"Yes, you bloody did. I told you to move in and this is how you repay me," Rachel laughed. She loved bantering with Eddie. It made her smile.

"Don't you think you should stay off today? I can cover you so it is okay, after all this is my fault," Eddie said.

"No, honestly I will be fine in a bit, I am just going to get a shower then get ready. But don't make me any breakfast I really don't feel like it," Rachel added.

"Okay darling, shout me if you need me," Eddie said.

Eddie really was a true gentleman. Eddie went to the other shower, after all Rachel's house was huge. Eddie was quicker to get dressed and sorted than Rachel, after all she wasn't well and she had to look perfect, girls will be girls. She had to have perfect hair, and he make up was perfect, sometimes he really didn't get girls what so ever.

Rachel finally made her way downstairs, and Eddie handed her a coffee like she had every morning. Rachel took one sniff of it and was sick again. Eddie thought to himself, he has well and truly poisoned her.

"Rachel, seriously why don't you stay off work today?" Eddie asked.

"Because there is no need to be, I am honestly fine, come on, grab your coat," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, you are honestly fine," Eddie said sarcastically. Rachel sent him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, but I am driving end of," Eddie added.

"Fine, but crash my car, and you will know about it," Rachel laughed.

"Sometime Rache, I wonder whether that car means more to you than me. You say you crash the car and you will know about it, but what about the people in the car," Eddie laughed.

Rachel just smiled, grabbed her stuff she needed for work and headed out the door, throwing Eddie the car keys.

They both got in the car and Eddie drove the twenty minutes or so to school without even scratching the car, much to Rachel's delight.

They were later than usual for school, it was Tuesday so no assembly so they decided to have a change of scenery and instead of going to the office they decided to catch a coffee in the staff room.

Eddie and Rachel both walked in and were faced with all the teachers who were catching up over a coffee. Steph was in the kitchen making a brew when she noticed Eddie and Rachel.

"Eddie, Rachel, want a coffee?" Steph asked.

"Oh yeah please," Rachel shouted and so did Eddie.

Both Eddie and Rachel took a seat on one of the sofas. A few moments later, Steph came back and handed both Eddie and Rachel a cup of hot coffee, freshly made. The smell of the coffee took Rachel off guard and the sickly feeling ran over her again. Rachel ran as fast as she could to the staff toilets.

"What is up with her?" Steph asked a little concerned.

"Oh Steph, I cooked a meal last night, and I think I gave her food poisoning, I know I am okay but I can eat anything without it affecting me but Rachel just seems to have it so bad. Every time she tries coffee it makes her sick and she doesn't feel like eating anything. I think I have well and truly poisoned her," Eddie answered.

"Well it doesn't look like food poisoning if you ask me, she looks so healthy, in fact the best I have ever seen her in a long time," Steph added.

"Well what else could it be? A bug?" Eddie asked.

"Possibly, I have no idea I'm not a doctor, but she looks really well. Maybe she should see a doctor and maybe she shouldn't even be in work," Steph added.

"Yeah maybe, I will go see how she is, thanks Steph," Eddie said leaving everyone in the staff room shocked. They never ever saw Rachel sick in school before. In fact the only time she wasn't in school was when she had a meeting or just after the fire, no one had ever seen her ill before.

Eddie found Rachel in the safe toilets, still throwing up.

"Come on Rachel, I think we should get you to the doctors," Eddie said.

"No I don't need to go the silly doctors, they are only going to be tell me I have something like food poisoning. And by the way that wasn't a dig at you, I was just saying." Rachel stated.

"Whether you were stating or not, you are going to the doctors, even if I have to drag you there myself," Eddie said more like an order but he was just concerned for his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, I will go. But you have to stay here and watch the school till I come back," Rachel insisted and Eddie agreed, if this was the only way she was going to go, he wasn't going to argue anymore with her.

"Okay, I will, but promise me that you will ring me when you find out, and go home after that. I will get a lift back, you shouldn't even be in work when you are ill so go lie down at home and that doesn't mean start paperwork Rache," Eddie said.

"Okay, okay, right I love you and will see you later," Rachel said.

"Okay, I love you too, don't forget to ring me," Eddie ordered.

With that Rachel left with her car keys, climbed in the car and drove off to the doctors, it was only a ten minute journey from the school. She felt fine now anyways but she was hungry, she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon because every time she did she felt sick. So maybe it was a good idea to see the doctor after all.

Please review :D


	7. Doctors

Chapter seven – doctors

I do not own nothing

Rachel arrived at the doctors and pulled up outside and parked. She slowly walked into the doctors. She had been there millions of times over the last few weeks, with check up from the fire and all so to her if really didn't feel any different.

She felt quite well again and she thought that if it carried on like this she was indeed going to go back to school even though she has promised to Eddie that she was going to go home to bed, but she felt fine now. Fancy Eddie poisoning her on his time cooking for her.

She gave her name in at the reception, it wasn't busy so she was fitted in with the doctor there and then and then took a seat in the reception seating area.

She was waiting for about twenty minutes and then the doctor called "Rachel Mason," so Rachel stood up and walked over to the doctors door. She slowly opened it and walked in and was faced with her doctor sat behind a desk. Rachel felt a bit weird at first with doctors because it was always her sat behind a desk and now that it was her doctor sat behind the desk and Rachel on the other side, she felt like a naughty kid at school.

"Ah Rachel, now what can I do for you? I thought your check up wasn't due for a few more weeks?" her doctor said.

"Well, this is going to sound strange, but my boyfriend decided to give me food poisoning last night and I keep being sick. I can't even eat or smell coffee without being sick. It is driving me potty because I can't go a day without my coffee," Rachel laughed.

"When were you last sick?" the doctor asked.

"Erm...this morning when Eddie made me a coffee and he said I should come to you to get checked out" Rachel added.

"Okay, well to be honest, food poisoning doesn't fit considering you eat it last night, is Eddie being sick because of it?" The doctor asked.

"Well, no he didn't seem to be affected by it, well he does have a cast iron stomach like, but he hasn't been sick, or ill or had stomach ache or nothing," Rachel laughed.

"So have you had stomach ache?"

"Erm... no I haven't, I've just been sick that's all," Rachel said.

"Okay then, well you certainly look very well to me, and it doesn't strike me for you to have food poisoning, you look quite well to be honest," the doctor said confused.

Now Rachel was confused, "Then what is it that is causing me to be sick, it only starting just after Eddie cooked," Rachel said confused.

"Well I suppose it could be a lot of things, a bug maybe? But I doubt it. Did you feel ill before you ate it?"

"Well I had a sickly feeling in my stomach but I was only sick after I ate a mouthful," Rachel said smiling.

"Now, I have to ask this, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

Rachel looked stunned. She didn't know what to say, could she be pregnant? No she couldn't be. She didn't realise the doctor was still waiting for an answer.

"I take it by the silence, there is a chance you could be, so I will get you to do a pregnancy test now and we will go from there, but I want you to know something. There is a very high chance that you will miscarry because of all the stress you have experienced over the last few months, but we will take one step at a time," the doctor said.

Rache was still stunned, no she couldn't be pregnant, her and Eddie have only been going out a few months. Does he actually want kids, does he want them now. What happens if he doesn't.

"Rachel, calm down, we will do this one step at a time," The doctor said.

Her and Rachel had kind of been like friends with all the visits over the last few months so the doctor could read Rachel was panicking. She had seen it many times with her in the past.

So Rachel did the pregnancy test and then waited for the results.

**Back to the school with Eddie.**

Eddie was still sat at school waiting for Rachel to ring him, she said she would but it have nearly been an hour since Rachel had gone so he put it down to it being busy.

Eddie went on a hunt to fine Steph. He found her in her room on her own marking, that was a very rare sight.

"Steph?" Eddie asked.

"What can I do for you?" Steph asked.

"I have an idea as a present for Rachel but I know you know her quite well and I was wondering what you thought," Eddie said.

"If it's gold and expensive with diamonds she'll love it," Steph laughed.

Eddie laughed, "Far from it actually Steph."

"So what is it then?" Steph asked.

"I was thinking about getting her a puppy, I mean they are supposed to be loving an all so I thought it would be a good idea, what do you think?" Eddie said.

"I thought she had you to be loving," Steph laughed.

"Yeah, but puppies are just cute, so ...?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, so when you thinking about getting one?" Steph asked.

"I am thinking about looking at one at lunch, then see how it goes from there," Eddie smiled.

Steph just laughed and watched Eddie basically run to the office where he got on to the internet.

Eddie spent the next hour on the internet looking at places locally which sell puppies, especially border collie pups, Rachel had always thought they were cute when she saw them in the street and what not.

He found the perfect place and emailed them to arrange a meeting but the only time that was available was after school but that was okay, that would still be a surprise for Rachel.

There was something walking towards the office, he heard footsteps. They were heels so he knew it was probably Steph or the secretary or someone like that.

He looked up from the laptop and saw Rachel, he quickly put the screen down.

"What are you doing back here, I told you to go home," Eddie said.

"I feel fine now," Rachel said.

"Well you look well, so what did the doctor say?" Eddie asked.

"Oh nothing much, I will talk to you after soon. So what is going on then, what have I missed?" Rachel asked.

"Oh absolutely nothing," Eddie said.

"Right okay, I will be cooking tea tonight, so I don't need to worry about food poisoning," Rachel smiled.

"Okay then, but I have to go somewhere first, then I will be home straight after," Eddie said.

"Why? Where are you going after school?" Rachel asked.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it," Eddie laughed.

He loved it when he wound Rachel up, she always had to know everything and this was something she didn't know about he felt he had something over her, but little did he know she had a surprise as well.

Please review guys, thank you :D Xx


	8. Surprise all round

Chapter eight – surprise

I do not own nothing.

Rachel drove home at four o'clock that day after finding out her results. She hadn't even told Eddie yet and he disappeared already. She couldn't wait to tell him. But how would he react? Would he be happy? They had only been going out for a few months. Oh god he won't be happy will he.

Rachel sat at home, she didn't feel like cooking and she didn't really feel like eating much because every time she did she felt sick, and Eddie still thought it was his fault.

Rachel sat nervously on the couch, Eddie was still out, it had nearly been two hours since Eddie ran out of the school at three fifteen. It was now six o'clock. Where the hell was he?

Just as she thought that thought, Eddie walked in through the door.

"Rache? Rache? I'm home," Eddie shouted.

"I'm in the front room," Rachel replied.

"Okay, but close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," Eddie shouted back.

"Erm...okay?" Rachel replied warily.

Eddie walked into the front room and saw Rachel sat nervously on the couch.

"Open your eyes Rache," Eddie said.

"What is that?" Rachel said looking at the dog.

"Well it's a dog," Eddie replied.

"Yes, I can see it's a dog,"

"So why ask?" Eddie said.

"Well why is there a dog in our house?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I thought it would cheer you up," Eddie smiled.

"Hope am I expected to look after a dog and a ..." Rachel thought it was better to end that sentence right now.

"A dog and a what Rachel?" Eddie said now.

"Oh Eddie, I only found out today and I thought I would tell you tonight," Rachel said.

"Tell me what Rache? You are starting to worry me," Eddie sat down next to Rachel with the dog on his knee.

"It is a cute pup Eddie," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it is but that wasn't what I asked you, I asked what you are going to be looking after," Eddie said holding Rachel's hand.

"Well, Eddie, I'm a...Er...Pregnant," Rachel spat out.

"You're pregnant?" Eddie did a double take.

"Yeah, I know it's soo..." Rachel didn't have chance to say anything else before Eddie put the dog on the floor and swung her around the room.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Eddie stated.

"Are you happy about this?" Rachel asked.

"Course I am, are you not?" Eddie asked concerned.

"I am but I was more worried about what you were going to say, because I was like soon and everything," Rachel had a weak smile.

"Rachel it is amazing, we are going to be a proper family, I can't wait, we have our own bundle of joy on the way, wow, I really can't wait now," Eddie said.

"Eddie, don't act too hastily, I don't know how far long I am, and the doctor said there was a high chance of losing the baby because of all the trauma over the last few months," Rachel said becoming more serious.

"I know, I understand that but we have to be positive not negative now," Eddie said becoming more serious.

"I know, I know, but what about this dog?" Rachel asked.

"Well, don't you think he is cute?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, he is gorgeous, but can we really look after a dog, I mean we both work," Rachel said.

"The dog is a she, and two, I think we can sort it out between us, especially when you go on maternity leave, it will keep you company," Eddie laughed.

"Oh fine, how come you always end up twisting me round your little finger," Rachel said.

"Because you love me," Eddie said.

"Fine, but on one condition, we keep this baby for as quiet as we can till we have a scan, and that reminds me because of that, she booked a scan for two weeks because of the how the incident with the fire affected me, and they want to make sure everything is fine, so we both have the morning off," Rachel laughed.

"Fabulous! Oh I'm so excited, I really do love you Rachel," Eddie said.

"I love you too, Eddie," Rachel replied.

They both decided to get a takeaway for tea, and for once Rachel ate something.

"Least I know I didn't poison you now," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah well still, no more cooking for you, we don't want to poison the baby now do we," Rachel laughed.

"Good point, Mason. You know the shops are open late tonight, why don't we go and get Basil so dog stuff," Eddie suggested.

"If that dogs doesn't anything it shouldn't do, should as pull my house to pieces, I will have your head on the menu in school. But yeah let's go," Rachel laughed.

"Oki dokies, let's take little basil with us, he really does like you, you know," Eddie said

"Fine, but he isn't sleeping in the bedroom Eddie," Rachel said sternly.

"Oh Rache, he will be lonely," Eddie said in a sad tone.

"No!" Rachel said grabbing the keys.

"I'll drive," Eddie stated.

"No way, I'm not ill I'm pregnant so I can drive. And besides I don't trust you that much with this baby," Rachel laid pointing to the car.

"Well, it won't be your baby much longer, we need a new car especially with the baby now," Eddie said.

Eddie really did have a point, this convertible wasn't going to be very practical with a baby.

"Yeah okay, but there is plenty of time to find a new car, we could just trade your car in and keep this one and just get a bigger one as well," Rachel smiled at her master plan.

"Oh Rachel, you and this bloody car. Fine I will think about it, well considering my car is quite old maybe you do have a point, it's always better to have two cars," Eddie said.

"Yes exactly, yours is old, mine is newer, therefore mine stays," Rachel laughed.

"Oh and you say I have you twisted round my finger, somehow I think it is the other way round," Eddie said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel and Eddie took little basil into the pet shop with them. Rachel carried him like a little baby, she really was a gorgeous border collie.

"You're going to be a perfect mum, look at the way you are with basil. Imagine what you are going to be like with a baby," Eddie smiled.

Rachel was holding the puppy subconsciously like that, she looked down at the way she was carrying it.

"I've never really seen myself as a maternal type, but I am really looking forward to being a mother, and having a child with you, is just amazing. I can't believe everything is so perfect," Rachel said giving Eddie a kiss.

"Yes everything is perfect, and everything is going to stay that way," Eddie said putting his hand on Rachel's flat stomach.

They got all the stuff they needed and headed back home. It was nearly eight o'clock now, and they both crashed out in bed, it had been a long day and they were both tired so as soon as their heads touched the pillows they were asleep. And yes, basil got to sleep with them, he slept on the end of their bed, much to Rachel's annoyance, she didn't want a dog on her bed. But Eddie being Eddie twisted her arm. But Rachel said that when the baby came the dog was definitely not sleeping in the bedroom, end of. Which, Eddie agreed to.

Please review, thank you xx


	9. School

Chapter nine – School

I do not own nothing.

It was finally the end of the week, much to everyone's delight. Rachel's morning sickness was in high spirits still but she managed to hide from it from everyone in school for the last week. After all she did look glowing so nobody expected her to be ill because she looked so well. Nobody put two and two together to get four.

Rachel was sat in her office when Steph walked in on her break.

"Rachel?" Steph said walking into the office.

"What can I do for you Steph?" Rachel asked.

"I was just wondering how your puppy was getting along, Eddie asked me what I thought before he got it for you, I told him that you would prefer gold and diamonds, but do fellas ever listen? No," Steph laughed taking a seat on the couch in Rachel's office.

Rachel came over and sat near Steph on the couch.

"Oh so it was you behind the dog idea?" Rachel stated.

"No, don't look at me, it was his idea, like I said I told him to get you jewellery or something like that," Steph held her hands up.

"Aww, she is cute to be honest, I told Eddie to if that dog does anything wrong, we will be having his head on the school menu," Rachel laughed.

"Well you have him under control, so are you two like...Serious?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I love him so much and he loves me," Rachel smiled.

"I really am happy for you two, you really do make a lovely couple," Steph said giving Rachel a hug.

"Thanks Steph," Rachel replied.

"So...Pub tonight?" Steph asked Rachel.

"Ah, knew you wanted something," Rachel laughed.

"It is your round, I will tell the others," Steph laughed.

"Fine, I will be there," Rachel smiled.

Rachel and Steph had become really good friends and it turned out she wasn't such a big gossip after all. She liked to have some secrets and Rachel could really rely on this girl.

With that, Steph left the office and Eddie walked in.

"How are my two gorgeous people today?" Eddie said.

"Sshh will you, do you want the whole world to know, these walls have ears, you know," Rachel smiled.

Truthfully she wanted the whole world to know, she was so happy, but she just wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. The doctor had told her there was a high chance of miscarrying and she didn't want to tell people, well till at least she had the first scan that was

"Oh, okay, just whisper the answer then," Eddie smiled.

"They are both doing good today. Oh and by the way we're going to the pub tonight, and apparently the first round is on me," Rachel laughed.

"Well, to be fair, you missed out on a fair few rounds while you were too busy sleeping," Eddie laughed.

"Oh, excuse me for being in a coma," Rachel laughed.

She loved having banter with Eddie, it brightened her day.

"Also I seem to recall you not buying any rounds much considering you spent that much time in the hospital with me," Rachel added.

Eddie walked over to Rachel and put her hands round her waist. "That was because I missed you every minute of every day," Eddie replied.

"Oh in that case, I will let you off then," Rachel laughed giving Eddie a kiss.

The bell rang, "Well I better be getting to my maths class hadn't I, before the head teacher shouts at me," Eddie said.

"Yes definitely, I heard she can be a right madam," Rachel laughed.

A few hours had passed and it was now time for the pub. Everyone was looking forward to it, all for Rachel that was. She wanted to go and catch up with everyone, but she wasn't allowed to drink. But oh wells she could still have fun. She would just have to make an excuse up.

"You ready then?" Eddie asked.

"As ever as I will ever be," Rachel said.

They both walked out the school holding hands and met up with the others all walking the same way.

"Oh everyone, I forgot to tell you, first round is on Rachel," Steph shouted and there were cheers from everyone.

"Well in Rachel," Tom shouted from near the front.

Rachel just laughed; lately she always seemed to be buying them.

They reached the pub it was only a ten minute walk from the school so everyone just left their cars, they always picked them up in the morning, they were secure, the gates were locked.

Rachel went and placed everyone's orders at the bar, and she ordered herself a diet coke, she had to have something non-alcoholic and she was going to get fat soon so she decided to have a diet.

She walked back to the table were everyone was sat. The bar maid was bringing the drinks over.

The bar maid walked over and started shouted random drinks that everyone had order and then got to the final drink.

"Diet coke," she shouted.

"Oh that's me," Rachel replied.

Everyone just looked at Rachel, "What a diet coke?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I'm dieting and I'm driving," Rachel said.

Rachel thought that was a good cover up.

"What? You never drive, you always leave the car and get it in the morning," Steph said now starting a interrogation.

"I decided I would drive tonight instead," Rachel laughed knowing she wasn't going to get off lightly.

"If you had decided to drive then why didn't you drive here, instead of locking the school gates up," Steph quizzed.

Rachel looked at Eddie for help.

"Oh we need the car first thing in the morning because we're are going up for the weekend to my parents. They have heard about Rachel, but haven't met her yet. So we haven't got time to call and get the car so Rachel offered to drive, I said I would but she said she would need one tomorrow to meet my parents," Eddie laughed.

This stopped Steph's interrogation.

"Ah Rachel, you never mentioned anything, but I totally know where you are coming from, meeting parents is one of the worst things ever, I used to dread it back in my day," Steph laughed.

"Tell me about it," Rachel laughed.

With that, Eddie brought another round before making their excuses and heading off to school to get the car.

"Good work with that excuse, I thought we were going to get rumbled," Rachel said when they were near the school just the two of them.

"Yeah, I thought so two, we make a good team," Eddie said.

"We make a better couple," Rachel said holding Eddie's hand.

"Rache, it didn't have to be an excuse, why don't we go visit them tomorrow and stay the weekend? I know they would like it," Eddie said stopping and looking at Rachel.

"Erm... if they are okay with it, I would like to, but what if they don't like me?" Rachel said.

"Of course they will like you. They will love you. They will see the impression you have on me, and that will make them happy. I will ring them as soon as we get in," Eddie smiled.

"Okay then," Rachel said giving Eddie a kiss and continuing walking to get the car.

Eddie was so happy that Rachel agreed to meet his parents. They were all important in his life and he knew they were going to get on so well.

Please review Thank you :D xx


	10. Oh dear :

Chapter ten – oh dear

I do not own nothing.

The weekend passed and Rachel had an amazing time with Eddie's parents. They were lovely. They were a bit like Eddie to be honest. They had the same personality and everything.

Eddie was so pleased that both Rachel and his parents got on, it meant so much to him

They didn't tell them about the baby, but they told them about the fire and everything and Eddie moving in. They were so pleased that he had found such a lovely girl. They even dropped hints about having children soon and body clocks ticking away. Eddie and Rachel both blushed at the time because they knew the truth but they were trying to keep it secret still. Till the first scan which was the end of this week.

Both Eddie and Rachel couldn't wait, seeing their baby on the screen for the first time.

They both woke up and got ready for the first day back in school on Monday morning. Mondays were always the worst. No one actually wanted to learn they preferred to be in bed. It was also assembly first thing on a Monday. Something Eddie nor Rachel liked. But oh wells it had to be done.

They left the house a bit later than usual due to Rachel and her morning sickness, how long was she going to get away with it now she thought to herself.

They also had a staff briefing this morning that they had to attend to, this is where they sat and talked about what everything that was going on in the week.

Rachel reluctantly handed Eddie the keys to drive this morning she really didn't feel brilliant this morning.

They got into school and met the rest of the teachers in the staff room.

"Morning," Eddie said walking in.

"Morning," the others replied.

It was Steph that picked up on Rachel's colour.

"Rachel, you okay this morning? You don't look at all well," Steph said.

"To be honest Steph, I don't feel great, I think I might be getting a bug," Rachel said weakly.

"Either that or you had a little too much to drink meeting Eddie's parents," Steph said causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, Steph bet that is what it is," Rachel smiled.

"Okay then, let's get on with this, we have to be in the hall in twenty," Eddie added.

They spent fifteen minutes going through everything that was going on throughout the week and then they got to Friday.

"Any particular reason why both you and Eddie are out on Friday?" Steph asked.

"There is always a reason Steph, but it's just I have a check up so Eddie is coming with me, so I want all the teachers on best behaviour, it will only be the morning if that," Rachel smiled.

"Don't worry we have you covered," Tom said.

"Thanks everyone. Anything else?" Eddie asked.

"No that's pretty much it," Steph said.

Rachel felt a stabbing pain in her stomach causing her to flinch and it wasn't missed by anyone, including Eddie.

"Rache? You okay?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, probably the drink disliking me," Rachel weakly smiled.

Eddie still looked very concerned but the others seemed to relax more.

"Right, assembly here we come," Rachel added.

They were met by moans and groans, Eddie and Rachel didn't want to do it either, but they had to. Eddie needed to talk to Rachel and Rachel needed to talk to Eddie, but this just wasn't the time.

They slowly walked to the assembly hall, were Rachel went on the stage and Eddie took a seat on the front row.

"Morning everyone, I know nobody really wants to be here at the moment and wants to be in bed, so I will keep this short..." Rachel continued to do the assembly till she felt another stabbing pain in her stomach.

She squealed in pain again, this was bad, especially in front of the pupils and staff again.

Rachel gave Eddie a look and he came on the stage.

"Can you finish off, I need to get some water?" Rachel asked away from the microphone.

Eddie gave her the are you okay eye and Rachel nodded running of the stage.

"Is she okay sir?" Bolton asked.

"Yeah, she is fine, she is just coming down with a bug or something," Eddie replied.

He finished off within two minutes and dismissed them to go to their form classed.

He ran off in search of Rachel, he found her curled up in the corner of her office, crying.

"Rache? Rache are you okay?" Eddie asked seeing her crying.

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor and put his hands round her.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry," Was all Rachel could say.

"What are you sorry about darling?" Eddie asked.

"I'm bleeding, I lost the baby," Rachel said bursting into more tears.

"Rache, this isn't your fault, not come on, don't you think we should get you to the hospital?" Eddie said.

"No, I don't want to go the hospital, I want to stay here," Rachel replied.

"You are not staying here end of. You are in agony and you are not staying at school while you are miscarrying. I am taking you home," Eddie said.

But Steph had walked into the office unbeknown to Rachel or Eddie and heard the conversation.

"Oh my god Rachel!" Steph said.

"Steph!" Rache said surprised that she heard the conversation.

"Oh Rachel, I am so sorry," Steph said walking more into the office. "Eddie is right here, you can't stay in school, Eddie why do you take her home," Steph said with sympathy.

"No Eddie, I need you to stay, Steph will you take me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, Eddie you can arrange cover can't you?" Steph asked.

Rachel really loved Eddie but right now she needed one of her girl friends and Steph was a close friend and she could really trust her.

"Of course, no problem, but I want you to ring me if she isn't okay, or you need me for anything," Eddie said.

"I will I promise," Steph said helping Eddie get Rachel up from the corner of the room.

"And don't smash my car up on the way home either Eddie," Rachel shouted.

"She is ill and she is still worried about that bloody car," Eddie smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Eddie followed them both downstairs and watch Steph as he helped Rachel into the car, she looked so helpless. This wasn't Rachel at all.

Within a few minutes, Steph drove the twenty minutes it was to Rachel's house.

"Steph will you do me a favour and ring the doctors and cancel my ultra sound that I have for Friday, just tell them that I miscarried," Rachel asked Steph.

"Yeah course I will, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Steph asked.

"Because they told me it was a high chance that I would miscarry because of all the trauma over the last few months so I didn't want to tell anyone till the first scan," Rachel replied.

"Oh Rachel, I totally understand, I really am truly sorry," Steph said.

A few minutes later, Steph picked up and dialled the doctor's number, she was on the phone for at least ten minutes before she came back to see Rachel.

"I have just rang them to cancel," Steph said telling Rachel.

"Thanks Steph," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but they told me they would still like to see you and do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay now, they said they don't want you to get an infectious or something so they have kept you appointment on Friday," Steph said.

"Oh great, just another thing to rub it in that I have lost the baby," Rachel said still in a state.

"Rachel, it better to be safe than sorry, come on cheer up," Steph said giving her a hug.

"Thanks for being a great friend Steph," Rachel said.

"You're welcome, now come on, I haven't met this dog of yours yet, where is she?" Steph asked.

"Probably chewing something she shouldn't be," Rachel replied then shouted "Basil!" who came running down the stairs.

"Oh Rachel, she is just adorable," Steph said.

Least it had changed the topic that they were talking about, but now she just wanted to be with Eddie, for Eddie to hold her. It wasn't long to go now. Eddie was in the same situation. He wanted to be with Rachel.

Please review :D Xx


	11. scan

Chapter 11 – scan

I do not own nothing.

The day had finally arrived for the scan. Rachel decided that she was best to stay off school for the rest of the week. Well under Eddie's orders anyways. The staff had put it down to a bug or some kind, but it was only her, Eddie and Steph that actually knew. And Rachel knew it would stay a secret that she miscarried.

Why did she have to go through with this scan now? It was just another thing telling her she wasn't fit to be a mother, another thing rubbing it in her face that she had miscarried. She hated it.

Eddie noticed that Rachel hadn't been quite herself, yeah it was probably due to the miscarriage that was understandable, but she had to have this scan whether she liked it or not.

"Rache, come on, it is only a scan, honestly it is better to be safe than sorry. We can always try again," Eddie said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but this just seemed so right, I was looking forward to being a mother, and now it's like telling me I shouldn't be a mum," Rachel said.

"Oh jesus Rachel, you do know believe that any more than I do so pack it in. You have been through a lot in the past so it was understandable that you miscarried. Even the doctor said that to you. That it was a high chance and everything. Come on this isn't like you one bit," Eddie said.

"I know, I know but I can't help feel it was my fault," Rachel said.

"Come on Hun, pull yourself together, we are going to have a whole football team one day," Eddie laughed.

"Oh no thank you," Rachel laughed too but then became more serious. "Well, what if your mum was right, that my biological clock is ticking away and that is why I can't carry them," Rachel said.

Eddie was actually shocked that Rachel had paid any attention to his mother, "Why are you even listening to my mother, I never have listened to her so why are you? You know that's not right, you aren't even 33 yet, so come on, get yourself together," Eddie said.

She knew Eddie was right, a lot of people have children who are a lot older nowadays. She wanted to get this scan over now, she wanted to go back into work after it, after all she felt fine, still sickly but fine.

"Okay, okay, come on then let's get a move on, I really don't want to do this, but I know I have to. But you do realise I am going back into work after this," Rachel said more sternly.

"Rache? I don't think you should, but I really know better than you to even argue with you. You really are too stubborn so I will just let you do what you want, but on one condition that you take it easily. I don't want to see you rushing round like a headless chicken like you usually are," Eddie said seriously.

"Okay, I will not run round like a chicken, but I will do my job. Now seriously are we going or not? And you're driving," Rachel smiled.

"What Rachel Mason letting me drive without warning or without a fight? Is she feeling okay?" Eddie laughed.

"Yes, she is feeling okay, I just can't be bothered, that's all," Rachel replied.

"Well in that case, if I do smash it up you can't have a go at me," Eddie gave Rachel a cheeky smiled and grabbed the car keys from the side.

Rachel grabbed her laptop and stuff for the school because that is where she was going straight after the hospital. She picked up her coat whilst Eddie picked up his maths books. They both headed out the door and put their stuff in the boot and climbed in the front.

"Rache, it is going to be okay you know," Eddie said starting the ignition.

"I know, I know, it is all going to be fine, I just want something to take my mind off it," Rachel said. But as soon as she said that Eddie placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"That work?" Eddie asked.

"It certainly did," Rachel laughed.

It was only a ten minute journey in the car to the hospital, where both Eddie and Rachel remained silent for the whole journey. They both had a lot of thinking to do.

Eddie pulled up on the hospital car park and then proceeded to get a ticket from the machine.

He came back, placed the ticket in the car window and walked round to get Rachel out the car.

They held hands till they got into the hospital. They asked at reception where to attend and they were directed into the maternity section.

Great thought Rachel, this is all I need pregnant woman walking around me.

They reached the sub section reception and Rachel gave me name in and were told to take a seat in the waiting area.

A few minutes and passed and "Rachel Mason," Was shouted over from a nurse who just walked out for another room.

Both Eddie and Rachel stood up and walked over to the nurse that was stood there.

"Rachel?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah that is me," Rachel replied.

"Okay then, follow me and take a seat on the bed, I will be with you in two minutes," Said the nurse.

A few minutes later, Rachel was sat on the bed and Eddie the chair next to the bed. The nurse walked back into the room where Rachel and Eddie where.

"Okay then, my name is Julia and I am one of the midwives here. From you notes from you doctors, you have recently undergone a lot of trauma? And then found out you were pregnant? Is that right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I was involved in a fire at my school at waterloo road," Rachel replied.

"Oh yes, I remember I knew I heard that name somewhere," Julia added.

"About six weeks after I went back to school which was about four months after the fire, I found out I was pregnant, which was two weeks ago now. I was also informed that I had a very high chance of miscarrying due to it," Rachel added.

"Yes, that is fairly common," Julia nodded.

"And about a week ago I miscarried. I phoned the doctors and they told me to attend still to make sure there was no infection," Rachel finished.

"Right, very well then, if you would like to lie back and lift up your top. I am going to put some jelly stuff on your stomach, which is very cold so don't be alarmed," Julia said.

Rachel did as she was asked. The midwife was right, it was very cold.

"Okay then let's begin," Julia finished.

Julia then went really quiet and continues looking at the screen of that was showing her stomach.

Eddie nor Rachel could bear to look at the screen but Eddie held Rachel's hand throughout the process.

The midwife had a smile across her face for a second then faded.

"Okay, I can confirm that you have lost a baby, I am truly sorry for you loss, however, I can confirm that you are still pregnant," Julia said.

Julia was met by confused faces.

"What? How can she have lost a baby but still be pregnant?" Eddie asked.

"Because, Rachel here, is expecting twins, or was expecting them, she has lost one of them," Julia finished.

"Oh god, is that why I still have morning sickness?" Rachel asked.

"More than likely yes, but it should fade soon considering your are nearly three months pregnant," the midwife finished.

"That is really good news," Eddie said.

"Was there ever twins in any of your families?" Julia asked.

Rachel shook her head, Eddie looked confused then spoke.

"I was a twin, but just like now, it died during mum's pregnancy," Eddie said.

"Well I think it was the trauma that killed this one, but the other that is still alive looks very healthy, I can almost say you won't miscarry but there is a chance, however small, but honestly, you really don't need to worry anymore," Julia mentioned.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said getting up off the bed.

They both walked out the hospital more happy than when they went it. Okay they were both said they lost a child, but they still have another, but they were never going to forgot the other one.

Please review :D xx


	12. School on friday an the normal pub

Really sorry for the long delay, I've been away on holiday xx

Chapter twelve – school on the Friday and the normal pub

I do not own nothing

Rachel and Eddie got into the car. It had only just gone ten o'clock they really should be getting back to school.

"Rache? Rache do you want to go home or to school?" Eddie asked Rachel who was in a world of her own.

"No, I want to go back to school, I have been off all week, the house is driving me mad now. I need a break from the house," Rachel replied.

"Okay, okay, chill will you," Eddie laughed.

"I am chilled," Rachel said sternly.

"Those hormones," Eddie whispered under his breath but not loud enough for Rachel to hear it.

"I feel at lost for our baby, but fancy twins, I mean, ah I don't know. I am happy that I am still pregnant but losing one is hard," Rachel said tears prickling her eyes.

"Rachel, honestly, come on I know. I feel it too. I know this is your body but this was my baby too. But we should still be happy and this baby should know that he was a twin and we will never forget that," Eddie said.

"I know, and he?" Rachel said.

"Well it is going to be a boy Rachel" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, we will see about that," Rachel smiled.

Rachel and Eddie's mood had lifted because they had some bad news but the good news overwrote it. They should be happy for what they have and not what they had lost.

"So? Are we going to tell anyone?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I really think we should tell Steph, as for the others they didn't know about the miscarriage, so I think we should wait a bit longer, try and keep it a secret," Rachel replied.

"Yeah okay, that's seems okay with me. And you know Rachel, we have our whole life ahead of us, we can always have loads more kids. But you do know you won't be able to get out of the whole pub thing tonight," Eddie smiled.

"Oh no not again! Eddie I somehow can't help but think this is my fault, you know losing the baby and everything," Rachel said going back to her downer from before.

"Rachel!" Eddie said pulling the car over to the side and then turning to face her.

"This isn't your fault, it just happens, it's probably got something to do with my genetics, but look we are going to have one beautiful baby. The fire and nothing else has to come in to this, this is our baby and our baby is going to be strong. We won't forget about the other baby, but we can't stop because of it. This baby needs us now so Rachel please stop blaming yourself, because this isn't anyone's fault, it is just nature," Eddie said.

Rachel was in floods of tears, Eddie was such a lovely man. He was always so thoughtful, so caring, just so perfect. Rachel had her Eddie and Eddie had his Rachel. Everything was perfect, what made it more perfect was that they had a baby on the way. In six months this baby was going to be here and they were going to be complete.

"Right, come on, if you want to get back to school that is where we are going to go," Eddie smiled giving Rachel a kiss and then starting the car.

"Thanks Eddie, just thanks for everything," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel you are my everything," Eddie said.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too Rachel," Eddie said back meaningfully.

They arrived back at school just after ten o'clock. It hadn't taken long to get from school to the hospital, maybe just over ten minutes or so. They both got to the school just before break. Rachel knew she was going to have to the music with all the teachers so it was best to go straight to her office and put the inevitable off a bit longer.

The bell went to say it was time for break and Rachel could hear the kids all shouting, screaming and laughing as they proceeded to make it outside.

Steph noticed that Rachel's car was in the car park so she presumed Eddie would be in but not Rachel. She thought she would go and talk to Eddie and ask how Rachel was getting on, after all she was the one that knew about Rachel and the baby and the fact that she lost it.

Steph made her way to the office and walked in unannounced. "Eddie," Steph said but then stopped when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing in?" Steph asked.

"Steph, just the person that I wanted to talk to," Rachel said.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you back in?" Steph said concerned.

"Because I needed to be back in Steph," Rachel finished.

"Yeah, because we can't manage without you," Steph said sarcastically.

"No, I am fine to come back in. I have been the hospital and got the all clear as long as I take it carefully for the next few months," Rachel finished.

"Well to be honest Rachel you did come back to school a bit early didn't you really," Steph said taking a seat of the sofa next to Rachel.

"Well, I probably did, but honestly Steph like I said when I came back it was so boring, I needed to come back. And it isn't like I'm going on leave in a few months anyways," Rachel said.

"What? You are going on leave? What for?" Steph as concerned.

"Well Steph, like you know I had a hospital appointment. They confirmed that I did miscarry...however, I am still pregnant," Rachel smiled.

Steph just looked confused, "How can you be preg...oh my god you were having twins," Steph said as matter of fact.

Rachel just nodded.

"Oh Rachel that is brilliant, I mean I am sorry about you miscarrying, but chick you are so lucky at the same time," Steph said giving Rachel a hug.

"I know, right? I just couldn't believe it at first. Yeah it was a shock. I was pregnant, then I lost it and now I am pregnant again, it's just like I don't know what to believe anymore," Rachel said smiling.

"Oh Rachel, I am so happy you are going to make a great mother, I always knew you would make a good mum," Steph smiled.

"Oh thanks Steph, that means a lot to me," Rachel said.

"Well, it is the truth," Steph said.

Rachel blushed.

"So how is Eddie? I bet he is like mega excited!" Steph exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should have seen him, he is like a big kid. He was a twin, but his mum lost the other before he was born, it is kind of like history he said to me," Rachel told Steph.

"Then you probably know then it was a genetic condition and not gone anything to do with you," Steph said.

"Yeah, Eddie said that. But I somehow I can't help but feel that it was my fault, I mean with the fire and trauma my body took, I can't help and think it was me that caused me to miscarry," Rachel said.

"Rachel! Look at me. The fire was not your fault, you couldn't help it and this miscarriage wasn't your fault. So don't you dare blame yourself, come on Rache, smile you are going to be a mother," Steph said.

"I know, I can't wait, Eddie thinks it's a boy already," Rachel laughed.

"Just another one to play football with. What do you think it is?" Steph asked.

"I don't really mind, I just want them to be healthy," Rachel said.

"Right chick, I really better make a move I have a lesson in five. But, if you want me for anything, just give me a call. I really am happy for you, congratulations." Steph said giving Rachel a hug.

"Thank Steph, you really are a little star. And one more thing can you not mention anything to anyone I would like to keep this a secret for as long as I can," Rachel asked Steph.

"No problem, and I will try and get you out of the why aren't you drinking in the pub tonight as well. You can rely on me. And Rachel, don't think this is your fault, why don't you talk to Eddie's mum and dad? It might help you rest your mind," Steph said just before walking out the door.

Rachel shouted back to Eddie, "Yeah Steph, I think you actually might have a good idea,"

"I always have good ideas," Steph finished walking down the stairs to her classroom.

Eddie walked up the stairs "What brilliant idea has Steph got now?" Eddie asked sarcastically walking into Rachel's office.

"Oh she said that it might be a good idea to talk to your mum and dad about the pregnancy and miscarriage and everything," Rachel told Eddie.

"Actually that is a good idea, why don't we go down tomorrow night and tell them the good news," Eddie said.

"We can't just keep invading your mum and dad's place," Rachel laughed.

"We aren't, don't you think this is good news? They would want to know," Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, you are right, of course they would want to know, but do they actually like me?" Rachel said concerned.

"What? Of course they like you! They love you! Now come on, I will ring them now I have a free and we can tell them tomorrow when we go down. I am sure she guessed something was up last time we were round," Eddie said.

"Oh now that was why she kept asking like two hundred questions," Rachel laughed.

"Yep that is my mother," Eddie laughed taking the phone out of his pocket and calling his mum.

Eddie returned after about a five to ten minute phone call.

"What she say?" Rachel asked looking up from the paperwork she was doing when Eddie walked back into her office.

"She said she couldn't wait," Eddie laughed.

"Okay, it's set, we are going up tomorrow then," Rachel smiled.

"Aye, but we still have the pub to get to tonight," Eddie said.

"Yep, but Steph said she would help me get out of it. She knows and she said she won't tell anyone. She also told me to tell you congratulations," Rachel said still not quite believing she was going to be a mother.

"Right, I better make a move to my year nine maths, and I will see you later on," Eddie said giving Rachel a kiss.

"Okay then, see you a bit later," Rachel replied.

"Miss you already mum to be," Eddie shouted back into the office.

It was a good job no one was actually around to hear Eddie say that. Rachel just laughed, Eddie had already disappeared.

Rachel put her hand on her still flat stomach.

She was going to be a mum!

It was finally home time, the kids were leaving the school grounds and the teachers were making a mad dash around the school making sure all the kids had gone before meeting everyone in the staff room ready to go the pub. Everyone heard that Rachel was back in school but hadn't actually seen her yet.

Rachel walked into the staff room ready to meet up with the others to go the pub.

Everyone else was already in there when Rachel walked in.

"Oh hello part timer," Tom said to Rachel as she walked in.

"Charming," Rachel said laughing.

"Ah you know I'm only messing, you okay now?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, feeling a lot better now thanks," Rachel replied.

"Oh she is only coming in because it's pub day," Matt added.

"Yeah, that is what it is matt! Now come on then, you all coming or you just staying here?" Rachel laughed.

With that they all walked to the pub and with the help of Steph, Rachel put the inevitable off for a bit longer. Rachel was drinking diet cokes, but Steph always went to the bar and brought back Rachel's drink and said it was a vodka and coke. Not Rachel's usual drink of a glass of rosé wine but no one really picked up on it. Rachel nearly slipped up but Steph gave her a wink to say just to drink it and not question it. The wink didn't go unmissed by the others but they didn't put two and two together so therefore they never got four.

Please review, thank you :D

Also thanks for all the reviews I have received so far, it means a lot that you actually like this story.


	13. Eddie

Chapter 13 Eddie's parents

Rachel and Eddie left the pub early the night before and left all the others so they could get the car without the others wondering what was going on. It was normal for Eddie and Rachel to leave the pub early so that didn't raise many questions. The others were all hard drinkers so were out till god knows what time.

Eddie and Rachel woke up early to leave to go to Eddie's parents. Rachel not by choice because of the morning sickness, it was becoming less frequent but it was still present.

"You okay babe?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, this isn't one of the glamorous sides of pregnancy," Rachel laughed.

"No, but you certainly are," Eddie said putting his arms around Rachel.

"Eddie, pack it in, we have to get to your parents," Rachel laughed.

With that they finished getting ready, packed some of their stuff shoved it in Rachel's car and left.

It was only a three hour journey to Eddie's parents, Rachel was grateful that their child was going to have grandparents considering that Rachel didn't know her parents now did she ever want to know where they were. She didn't care whether they were dead or alive. That was a harsh thing to say but it was the truth. It was their fault with what happened to Rachel when she was younger and she didn't want to think about it now. But, she did have one thing to be grateful for, that was making her stronger.

Rachel 'rested' her eyes on the journey up to the parents, she had met them once before two weeks previous but she couldn't help feeling nervous now. It had felt like a world wind relationship, well not really but she thought it would to Eddie's parents. Eddie had told her not to worry and everything, his parents liked her and everything, but what if they were just saying that, what happens if they didn't like her really.

Eddie woke Rachel up when they arrived at the parents house. She was asleep even though she said she was resting her eyes, no one would even believe that, never mind Eddie.

"Come on sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about, I bet they already know, I was sure they had an inkling two weeks ago. I mean fancy us visiting twice in two weeks when I only visit every month or so," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just a bit nervous about telling them that's all. What happens if they don't like the idea that we aren't married before kids, they remind me of a strict catholic couple that's all," Rachel said still sat in the car with her seat belt on.

"My parents? Strict catholic? Yeah you must be joking, okay they are catholic's but strict ones, you are having a laugh," Eddie laughed.

"Okay, well we are going to have to tell them sometime so we might as well get it over with now," Rachel smiled undoing her seat belt.

"Yes, now leave the bags, I will get them later," Eddie said.

Both Rachel and Eddie got out the car. They held hands and walked up the drive. It was still early but not too early. It was eleven o'clock. The Lawson's were always up early so there was no chance that they were still in bed. They were also expecting the two of them.

Eddie raised his hand and knocked on the door and within a few seconds Eddie's mum Maureen answered the door.

"RACHEL!" she more or less shouted.

"Hi Maureen," Rachel replied.

"Come on in," she welcomed both Eddie and Rachel into their home for the second time in two weeks.

Eddie whispered to Rachel, "See, she is more bothered about you than me, were was my Eddie! Like she shouted you."

Rachel just pulled a face at Eddie.

"It is so nice for you two to come back so soon. You really have had a good impact of my boy he is coming to visit us more often. He never used to do that," Maureen said to Rachel who politely laughed.

"Mum, me and Rachel have something to tell you," Eddie said to his mother.

"No, don't say anything, I will be back in two seconds," Maureen replied whilst running up the stairs.

"Why don't you two come in and have a seat, can I get you both a drink?" Henry, Eddie's dad said.

But before he could get an answer, Maureen was back down the stairs and entering the living room.

"So, what do you think, I made it myself," Maureen said holding up a knitted blanket.

"Mum, how did you know?" Eddie asked.

"Well it was kind of obvious last time you came, never having a drink or nothing. Well I suppose you could have been a recovering alcoholic but you really didn't look the type," she replied laughing.

This caused Rachel to laugh, "Ah nothing would surprise me with the school we work in," Rachel added soon there was no awkwardness whatsoever between Maureen and Rachel, it was like they had known each other all along.

"So how long gone are you?" Maureen asked.

"Three months," Eddie replied.

"Wow, aww, I bet you are both excited, I know I am. I am going to be a nanny," Maureen laughed.

"Mum, there was one thing we wanted to talk to you about. Well really put Rachel's mind at rest," Eddie said.

"Anything darling, what is it?" Maureen turned to Rachel.

"Erm... I know this is difficult but I erm..."Rachel couldn't finished, Eddie stepped in for her.

"Rachel, Rachel miscarried earlier on in the week, she was told that because of the trauma and the fire that she was in that it was highly likely. She didn't want to attend the scan that we had planned for yesterday. But the doctor advised her to. So we went and found that Rachel did actually lose the baby, but she was expecting twins and the other baby was healthy. Now Rachel can't help but think it was her fault that she lost the baby because of the trauma and everything. However, I told her that you went through exactly the same thing with me, and I want you to talk to her and tell her that it wasn't her fault. Mum, I've tried but she needs someone who has been through it and experienced it so she knows it isn't just her," Eddie finished.

"Oh Rachel, god please don't think like that. Yeah, I know exactly how you were feeling I know I felt the same, it was my fault, I wasn't meant to be a mother and so on. But that just isn't the case, I think I brought this one up quite well and I don't think I was a too bad of a mother. I understand were you are coming from, but know this isn't your fault, things just happen for a reason and to be honest, it kind of sounds like a genetic link. This one (pointing to Eddie) is probably faulty," Maureen said causing everyone to laugh except Eddie who mockingly pulled an angry face.

"Oh that is just charming," Eddie said.

Rachel had tears brimming in her eyes. Eddie held her closer.

"Thanks Maureen, that means so much. Thank you for welcoming me into your family. I really do love you son, he means the whole world to me," Rachel said to both of Eddie's parents.

"Rachel love, you are always welcome. I know we have only met you twice but honestly it felt like we have known you all our lives, you truly are a great girl. You feel like the daughter I never had. And I bet your thinking she is just saying that because I have to because you're going out with our son and you're carrying our grandchild, but I'm not honestly," Maureen said smiling.

"Thank you, that really does mean a lot," Rachel said getting up and giving both parents a hug.

"Right come on, me and you are going shopping my treat, and Eddie you are going the with your dad, me and Rachel are having a girly day. But don't get your father drunk," Maureen said causing Rachel and Eddie to laugh and Henry to sulk.

So with that Rachel and Maureen went shopping, Maureen felt like the mother Rachel never had. They went baby clothes shopping which Maureen paid for, she said it was her treat for her new grandchild. One of many she said causing Rachel to laugh even more.

Rachel felt even more involved with the family and absolutely loved it, she really did have a good time that weekend.

It was time to go home and back to face everyone in the school. Rachel hoped she could get away with the pregnancy a little longer maybe a week or so but she was starting to show more and more every day.

Rachel said she wanted to drive on the way home, which she did. They got home early and started planning baby stuff, the pair of them were both excited. They couldn't wait till their bundle of joy arrived.

Please review :D thanks xx


	14. The cats out

Chapter 14 the cats out

I do not own nothing

Another week had passed since they visited Eddie's parents. Rachel really was starting to show, much to her delight and annoyance. She wanted to show her pregnancy off but she also wanted to keep it a secret for all the gossip of kids and the staff. If they asked she wasn't going to deny it, she was so pleased she was pregnant. She wasn't going to deny it like she was embarrassed or anything, she was anything but embarrassed.

Her morning sickness was out of the picture now, she wasn't experiencing it anymore which she was glad about. She was up early for a morning day morning. She hated Monday mornings but she just had a feeling about this one. She went down stairs and were herself a cup of tea, she never drank tea, but coffee was well out of the picture for the next few months. Rachel was sat downstairs staring at her tea when Eddie walked down.

"how long have you been up?" Eddie asked.

"Not long, what are you doing up at this time?" Rachel asked back.

"What you mean this time? I'm up later than usual," Eddie replied.

Rachel looked at her watch and realised it was half seven. She felt he cup, it was stone cold.

"Rache, what time did you get up?" Eddie asked confused.

"I woke up just before six, but god don't ask me what I have been doing because I have no idea," Rachel said.

"Okay, slightly worrying," Eddie replied giving her a hug.

"I was just think about the baby and us and how I can't wait till it arrives, I want to go shopping next chance, I want to get some maternity clothes," Rachel said lifting up her pyjama top and revealing to Eddie a pronounced but small baby bump.

Eddie put his hand on the bump, "Hello gorgeous, I'm your daddy." Causing Rachel to smile she was so happy her life was perfect.

"God, I really should get ready," Rachel smiled racing up the stairs to get showered, washed and dressed.

"Okay darling, be careful," Eddie shouted.

Eddie made himself a coffee, Rachel was in the shower he could hear it running, he never liked drinking coffee round Rachel now. She loved it so much and he knew she couldn't drink it so he didn't want to rub it in her face, he was nice like that.

Eddie starting to make his way upstairs to get dressed, he couldn't be bothered with the stupid meeting this morning, but it had to be done. He walked up the third step and there was an almighty bang. Instead of Eddie walking up the stairs he now ran them, two by two.

"Rache! RACHE!" Eddie shouted but there was no reply.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Eddie continued to shout but there was still no reply.

He ran into the bathroom were Rachel was in the shower. She was on the floor in their oversized shower.

"Rache? Are you okay?" Eddie said seeing her on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just knocked the whole shelf of the wall and I'm picking it up why?" Rachel asked.

"Bloody hell Rachel, I thought you had fallen over, I was shouting you are you weren't replying. I ran up these stairs two by two and when I saw you on the floor it confirmed my fears that you had fallen over," Eddie said.

"No, no, I'm fine, sorry about that, I couldn't hear you shouting because of the water," Rachel replied now standing up with a towel wrapped around her.

"I'm sure you just love to give me frights," Eddie said.

"Oh come here, see I'm fine," Rachel said giving Eddie a hug getting him wet.

"Oh and I thought you were trying to get us out of that meeting," Eddie laughed.

"Oh bloody hell, come on get ready otherwise be won't be attending it because we'll be late," Rachel said.

"Well it won't be such a bad thing," Eddie said giving her a passionate kiss.

"Eddie!"

With that they both hurried to get ready and leave the house, Rachel trusted Eddie more with her car now, he was a named driver on the insurance now which put her mind at rest a little bit.

They had also decided to keep her car and sell Eddie's. They wanted a family car with the little one on their way but Rachel giving up her car would be another matter. Never in a million years would she give it up so therefore they were trading Eddie's in instead. Rachel's excuse was the fact that it was older.

They arrived at school and quickly made their way to Rachel's office. The LEA team would be arriving any minute if they weren't already here. Much to their annoyance they were. They were never on time when Rachel needed them to be but when she didn't they were on time. It wasn't her day.

"I am so sorry I am late," Rachel said apologising to the team.

"It's no trouble," one of them replied.

"I had an accident falling over in the shower and I think I sprained my ankle but it seems to be okay, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting though," Rachel added.

"Honestly, I was no trouble are you okay?" Another asked.

"Oh yeah, could have been worse," Rachel gave a nervous laugh.

"Right then, why don't we begin? There must be a particular reason why you have asked to meet us," the first one said.

"Yeah, take a seat," Eddie said.

They all took a seat around the table in Rachel's room.

"Okay, I have asked you in to tell you that I will be going on maternity leave in about four to five months, I have recently found out I am pregnant," Rachel said.

There were shocked faces among them.

"Wow, congratulations both of you. We are all really pleased, shocked but pleased,"

"Well it was the same for more, it came as a shocked, but me and Eddie are extremely happy," Rachel replied.

"Okay then, I will sort someone to cover you two, Eddie when you come back from paternity leave you will take over the heads position till Rachel will return and I will find cover for you Eddie, how does that sound?" the main person said.

"Oh great, that will be fab," Eddie said.

"Look I can see you are going to be busy sorting stuff out, so I don't want to keep you more than necessary so I will leave you to sort your stuff out especially when you have assembly first thing. So with that, I wish you both good luck and we will be in touch in the near future. Good luck you two, you really do deserve happiness," they said and walked out after shaking both Eddie and Rachel's hand.

"Okay, you little liar," Eddie said when they were well out of ear shot.

"Sprained ankle my arse," Eddie added.

"It was a white lie, and it got me out of being late didn't it," Rachel laughed.]

"I'll give you that," Eddie smiled.

"Staff room for coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but no coffee for you Mason," Eddie said pulling a tongue.

With that they both walked to the staff and were faced with all the teachers looking maybe a bit worse for worse, must have been a heavy weekend.

"Morning," Rachel shouted causing groans and the people with headaches and hangovers.

"Morning," Steph shouted back more cheerful than anyone, wonder why she didn't have a hangover like the others.

"You two want a coffee?" Tom asked.

"I'll have a coffee, two sugars," Eddie replied.

"I'll have a tea if one is going," Rachel answered.

"Tea?" Matt questioned. "Since when do you have tea? You are a coffee sort of person," Tom replied.

"I just fancy a change," Rachel laughed.

"Rachel Mason fancying a change? No way. What is the matter?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Rachel you're actually different, a good different but yeah," Jasmine said.

"And don't think we didn't notice you not drinking the last time we all went out. You drinking Vodka and cokes, we all knew it wasn't vodka with it. Rachel Mason is a wine sort of girl," Matt said.

Oh god people did notice.

"Yeah, you look really well, bet you're doing a detox or something," Jasmine said.

Yeah this was good making them think it was something else.

"But you've put weight on, no offence Rachel, you look good but if your detoxing you don't put weight on," Kim said.

Oh god today is when she was going to get rumbled.

Rachel didn't say anything she just let them talk about her when she was stood right there, it was quite funny to watch.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Kim shouted.

This caught everyone's attention.

"You're pregnant!" Kim finished.

Rachel smiled, Eddie walked closer to Rachel.

There were a few confused faces at first but then they saw Rachel smile and Kim knew she had guessed right.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

One by one the staff came over and hugged Rachel and shuck Eddie's hand.

"So how far along?" Jasmine asked.

"Just over three months now," Eddie answered smiling putting his hands around Rachel and resting them finally on her stomach.

"Oh I'm over the moon for you two, congratulations," Jasmine finished.

"I just can't believe it's taken us so long to figure out," Kim said.

She looked over at Steph who was sat quiet in the corner smiling.

"Why are you, your usually loud self and being the first to find out the gossip," Kim laughed.

Steph just smiled and walked over towards Rachel and Eddie.

"You, you knew all this long and never told anyone!" Kim accused.

"Yeah, Steph knew and I wanted her to keep it a secret well for as long as we could really. Steph found out when I miscarried. I miscarried a few weeks ago, the week I was off school. I had to go to the scan that was already scheduled. I knew I miscarried, I left work and Steph took me home. I had the scan on the Friday I came back to school. I found out I was having twins but lost one of them. There could have been many reasons such as the trauma from the fire, I was told that the day I found out. But it could also have been genetic. So I wanted to keep it as a secret in case it happened again, but I had to tell Steph because she was there when it happened. Sorry for keeping it a secret from you guys," Rachel finished.

"Oh Rachel, don't worry, we are all really happy for you. I bet you are so excited. The first waterloo road baby, well that isn't including the school kids but yeah. Well done," Kim said giving Rachel a final hug.

"Thanks guys, but I think we have an assembly to go to," Rachel said and they all followed her to the assembly hall.

That was the best news they had in a long time, and Rachel would have her fair share of babysitters now.

Hope you are all liking it so far, thanks for your reviews. Please keep reviewing they are inspiring :D

Thanks xx


	15. Problems

Chapter 15 – problems

A few months had passed since the staff found out she was pregnant, she was now showing so anyone with eyes could tell she was pregnant. Well that was if they had any sense, some of the kids decided to come up to Rachel and tell her how fat she was getting. Rachel was sure they knew she was pregnant, the kids were just being their usual self

Eddie and Rachel arrived at the school together. Rachel really couldn't be bothered with assembly this morning she was too tired. Seven months pregnant can do that to you really.

"You okay Rache?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and really not looking forward to assembly this morning, I am just so tired," Rachel replied.

"Rache do you want me to take the assembly you can just stay in here if you want, it's no problem. Don't you think you really should be thinking about taking maternity leave soon? You are like seven months, okay if you worked in an office it wouldn't be too bad but with everything that has happened in the past, and with this school being as hectic as it is, why don't you think about going on maternity leave soon, I can cover here," Eddie said.

"Yeah, maybe, let's just think about it at the weekend and then go from there as for you taking assembly, if this is going to be my last one I am certainly going to be there," Rachel laughed.

"Okay then, Miss Mason. Are you ready for this then," Eddie laughed.

"Why yes I am, Mr Lawson," Rachel said taking Eddie's arm and linking it.

Rachel and Eddie walked down to the assembly hall where all the children and we teachers were sat. Eddie took a seat next to Steph.

"Is she okay? She looks pale," Steph said to Eddie as he sat down.

"I think so, she said she was tired now, but I have my doubts if you ask me, she looks like she is in pain, but you know Rachel as well as I do, she doesn't give straight forward answers," Eddie finished.

Steph knew exactly what Eddie was on about, it was like Rachel admitting defeat if she said she was in pain or anything, so she didn't, she always said she was fine and carried on being her usual self.

Rachel started the assembly off like normal, introducing the week, everything that was go on and what not. Rachel didn't look well she ended her conversation abruptly.

Everyone looked at her, Eddie jumped out of his seat and ran up on the stage.

"Rache? Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

Rachel turned away from microphone, "Eddie, I don't feel good," Rachel admitted.

"Right, I think we should get you to the hospital," Eddie more or less ordered.

"No, it's not that bad, will you finish off while I sit down for a bit?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, course, you okay getting down?" Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah fine, I will just take your seat, and wait till it's finished," Rachel stated walking towards the steps.

All the staff and even the children looked confused but also concerned. Their boss and head teacher really didn't look to well and she was now taking a back seat not anything she would usually do.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Steph asked when she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think the baby just kicked me big time and god did it hurt," Rachel said with a slight laugh rubbing her stomach.

Steph gave Eddie a look to say that Rachel was going to be okay and then he continued with the assembly.

Steph kept on checking whether Rachel was okay sat next to her, she threw glances every so often, Steph wasn't the only one doing that though. Every few minutes or so Eddie glanced to see Rachel, he had to make sure she was okay, she was okay at the moment she was actually taking a break. This had got to be the first the famous head teacher took a back seat. Eddie felt a bit more relaxed when he knew Steph was also keeping an eye on Rachel as well.

Eddie tried to finish the assembly as quickly as possible, he didn't want to delay this any longer but he had to get this over and done with. But then he realised he had a class next, a form class then lessons all day. No he had to get out of them, Rachel needed him.

Eddie dismissed the school and they walked out of the school to their forms, there hadn't been many fights or running down corridors or anything since Rachel had come back to waterloo road and asked them not to. It was good that all the kids respected her. They were so happy that her and the deputy were together, and now they were having a kid. Eddie even heard some of the kids talking about how excited they were about the head and deputy and couldn't wait to meet their child. It was nice that the kids were so nice.

The kids and the teachers had all left the assembly hall that was except for Rachel, Eddie and Steph.

"Rache, I will get someone to cover my lessons for me and I will stay with you," Eddie said.

"Eddie, look, if I wasn't well enough I wouldn't be in school. I just don't think you should put the kids on hold, look I'm fine, I will shout or get someone to come and get you if I need you. And yes, I am going on maternity leave on Friday so don't worry about that, but I need you to go to your lessons I am fine," Rachel said more like an order.

"Eddie, if you want, I have my first period free so I can watch her if you want, if it puts your mind at rest," Steph said, but Rachel jumped in.

"Thank you Steph, but I do not need a babysitter," Rachel said.

"Good, because I don't intend to be one, I intend you to go over my lesson plans and sit and talk about baby stuff," Steph laughed.

"Steph doing lesson plans, wow I am shocked," Eddie laughed.

"You cheeky bu..." Steph said but was caught short by Eddie.

"Anyways in that case, I will leave you to gossipers to it," Eddie laughed.

"Come on then Mason," Steph said.

Steph walked in front of Rachel and Rachel more or less waddled behind, she was basically huge now, and to be honest she really shouldn't have been at work still. She should have been at home putting her feet up but instead she was still running round like a headless chicken.

They made their way up to the office it took a little longer than it usually did, but that didn't matter they weren't holding any kids up for their lessons they had already gone to their form rooms so it was okay now.

"So thought of any names for the baby yet?" Steph asked when they got into Rachel's office.

"No, not yet, I will give it another month before I start thinking of names," Rachel laughed.

"So have you got anything ready?" Steph asked.

"Well, Eddie painted the nursery yellow a few weeks ago, he wanted to paint it blue but I said not to, can you imagine if it was a girl in a blue bedroom not at all on," Rachel said causing Steph to laugh.

"Sounds like Eddie all over," Steph added.

"Yeah, doesn't it. And basically everything else is done, I still want more baby clothes but I suppose it's probably better to wait till they arrive before buying more now," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah and not only that people are going to be buying you them as well as presents," Steph added.

"Yes but I don't expect presents," Rachel said.

"Well, like it or not, everyone gets presents when their baby is born so there," Steph laughed.

Rachel felt a twinge and jumped.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Eddie?" Steph asked.

"Oh no, just another kick," Rachel laughed, with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Yeah, course," Steph said a bit sarcastically but Rachel didn't pick up on it.

"Right, okay then do you fancy a brew?" Steph asked.

"Oh, I'd love one," Rachel said.

"Okay, I will be back in five," Steph said walking down towards the staffroom, the coffee machine next to Rachel's didn't make tea and Rachel wasn't allowed to drink coffee.

Rachel felt like she had finally got some peace, it felt like she was being watched twenty four seven.

Rachel felt the stabbing pain again, and again. It didn't feel right. This wasn't a pain she had ever experience before. Something was wrong very wrong.

Rachel stood up, she was going to shout someone, but as soon as she stood up, everything went black. She wanted to shout but couldn't, she couldn't move, she could hear, but not get help. This wasn't good, what was happening? Was she losing the baby? She couldn't lose the baby, not now, not after all this time.

She wanted Eddie.

Please review :D xx


	16. Welcome

Chapter 16 – welcome

I do not own nothing.

Rachel was still on the floor, she had been for some time. No one came, where was everyone? She was losing the baby on the floor of her office and alone and unconscious. Just sounded like everything had started to become more perfect and now it was slowly being taken away from her. She was alone before she met Eddie and now she was alone again.

Rachel was totally unaware of her surroundings now, she was fully unconscious and only remembers what happened, she was on her desk at her office and now she ended up on the floor.

Bolton walked into the head teachers office, he was on a free now and he wanted to make sure she was okay after the assembly, she didn't look very well. Miss Mason had been brilliantly with him over the years, and now it was his turn to be there for her.

He walked in, the office door was closed. Maybe she had a meeting with someone, so he thought he would knock, so that is what he did. He knocked. No reply came. That was strange, she usually came to the door and said she was busy or she usually just shouted come in. No reply, maybe she wasn't in her office he thought to himself. But decided to push the door open.

"Oh my God, MISS?" Bolton said when he saw his head teacher on the floor.

"MISS? MISS Can you hear me? Okay I'm going to get help, stay with me, everything is going to be okay," Bolton said to try and reassure her. But he knew he had to get help. Where was the deputy?

Bolton ran out of the office, and ran down the stairs and saw Miss Haydock.

"MISS, MISS come quick, Miss Mason," Bolt said.

"Miss Mason what Bolton?" Steph asked.

"She, she is on the floor I don't know what...," Bolton said but was stopped. Steph threw the two cups on the floor that she was carrying and when ran up to the office as fast as she could. What the hell was going on. She knew she shouldn't have left Rachel to get some brews. Poor Rachel.

Steph reached the office in record time, the thought of Rachel not being well and collapsing on the floor wasn't good. What about the baby? She was seven months pregnant and had, had complications right from the start. This wasn't good she only left her what like five minutes and within those five minutes she'd collapsed, what kind of friend was she.

She ran into Rachel's office and saw the slight of her on the floor.

"Okay Rachel, I'm here and I'm going to get help," Steph said to Rachel and then turned to Bolton.

"Call an ambulance, and then go and find Eddie, I mean Mr Lawson, now go," Steph said.

With that Bolton pulled out his mobile, this had been the first time since he had be told to use his phone in school and it was definitely needed. He dialled the number for the ambulance, but he thought he would run to get Mr Lawson at the same time. Multitask basically, he needed to get Mr Lawson quickly and needed to get an ambulance quickly so he rang and ran.

Bolton required the ambulance and told them exactly what he had just seen, that his pregnant headmistress was on the floor unconscious and he couldn't tell them anymore just to get to waterloo road now. He was a bit protective over Rachel because of everything she had been through but also the fact that she had got him on the straight and narrow.

Mr Lawson was teaching when Bolton just ran into his classroom.

"Wrong class Bolton?" Eddie asked.

"Sir, Sir, you have to come now," Bolton said quite breathless.

"Bolton, what is it I have a class to teach," Eddie added frustrated that Bolton had just disrupted the class that he was teaching.

"Miss Mason..." Bolton didn't have time to finish what he was about to say then Mr Lawson just ran past him as fast as he could to get to Rachel's office where he presumed she was.

He also got there in record time, just like Steph did moments earlier, he noticed the cups on the floor, but only presumed it had something to do with Rachel, so he ignored them, people were just going to have to be careful for a bit now. He didn't know how he was going to find Rachel, all he knew was something wasn't right, he knew that from earlier when she was in assembly.

He walked in and saw Rachel on the floor unconscious, "Oh my god, what happened to her?" Eddie said kneeling down next to Rachel and stroking her hair.

"She wanted a drink and I said I would go it was safer for her in here, so I left he for like no long that two minutes and when I was my way back, I was stopped by Bolton and I just dropped everything and ran, I got here and she was like this, Bolton has phoned for an ambulance, and I told him to come and get you, I didn't know what else to do. This is all my fault I shouldn't have left her," Steph said to Eddie.

"No, Steph this isn't your fault, I should have made her stay and home and rest," Eddie said.

"Yeah, but if you had done that then she would be on her own with nobody around her, it's kind of good that it has happened here, okay it's bad that it had happened but you know what I mean, least people are round her now," Steph said still feeling guilty for leaving her.

They were both interrupted but Bolton who had just walked into the office, seeing she was still no better, "Sir, I will wait for the ambulance downstairs and then I will bring them up, do something more productive," Bolton said to Mr Lawson.

"Thanks Bolton, that will be a great help, thanks for all your help," Eddie said.

"Sir, no problem, I better get downstairs," With that Bolton left all three of them in the office and headed downstairs to wait for the ambulance.

Within about two minutes of him arriving downstairs the ambulance arrived.

"Hi, my name is Bolton and I was the one that rang the ambulance, erm...It's the head teacher, she is like seven months pregnant and I just found her on the floor in her office, there are two teachers with her and I will show you the way," Bolton told the paramedics.

"Okay, thank you," The youngest girl replied.

They both followed Bolton as quick as they could into Rachel's office and were met by a scene that the young lad had described well.

"Sir, I will go check on your class," Bolton said and then disappeared before either could say anything.

He was a good lad that Bolton Eddie thought to himself. Rachel had worked wonders on that lad and she was doubting herself as a mother, no way was she going to be a rubbish mother. Eddie just hoped she was still going to be a mother, she couldn't lose the baby, they just couldn't lose it.

"Okay, so we have a female, seven months pregnant aged thirty five," Eddie said quite professionally.

"Okay, right, let's get her onto the stretcher and then take her to hospital, you did good by leaving her where she was," the paramedic said.

"Okay, is she going to be okay?" Eddie asked.

"Look, we don't know anything till we get her to the hospital. Do you know the baby's dad? Could you possibly ring him get us to meet her at the hospital," One paramedic said.

"Yeah, I'm the dad, I'm her partner, I want to come with you, with her in the ambulance," Eddie said still very shaken, it felt like he was losing his Rachel all over again.

"No problem,"

With that Eddie followed them downstairs and into the ambulance, Eddie trusted Steph to tell the others about what had happened and how they were going to be out for the rest of the day and that Rachel was not coming back to work till the baby was born and been on maternity leave, that was if she still had the baby.

They arrived at the hospital, on a journey that seemed to take forever, even though in reality it really wasn't that long. They rushed Rachel quickly out of the ambulance and straight into the emergency department. She was still unconscious was she ever going to wake up. It was a bit like déjà vu. It was like she was unconscious just after the fire and it had taken her for ever to wake up, Eddie even thought she wasn't going to wake up. He held her hand while the doctor quickly assessed her.

"Sir, we need to take her to theatre now and deliver the baby," the doctor told Eddie.

"What? Is she going to be okay? The baby is too early," Eddie stated.

"Look, we don't know whether the baby is going to survive, but we need to do this to save her life," The doctor explained.

"Just save her," was simply all Eddie said. He couldn't lose his Rachel not in a million years, there was always more chances to have children.

Rachel was rushed into theatre, minutes turned to hours and she was still in theatre, was she still alive? She had to be she was Rachel and she was certainly a fighter. Eddie looked at his watch Rachel had been in there for three hours already and he had heard anything. He had gotten himself, coffee after coffee, but each time he left them on the floor and didn't drink them, and they were cold so he kept getting himself another. Then doing exactly the same thing and just leaving it on the floor.

Doctors, nurses had passed him and never told him anything, never really registered him. The longer time went on, the more nervous Eddie got.

A doctor was walking past or so he thought but really she was heading towards Eddie. Eddie stood up when she approached him. She had a calm, relaxed face.

"How it go?" Eddie asked slightly stuttering.

"She is going to be okay," the doctor replied.

"And the baby?" Eddie mentioned.

"She's early, so it's a bit touch and go but she is in the best place possible, we will be bringing your wife round soon," the doctor said leaving Eddie to think.

'Wife?' Rachel wasn't Eddie's wife, but why did it seem so perfect and just fitted when she said it. They acted like husband and wife. Why hadn't he proposed yet? Just why. But Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel being wheeled back from theatre, she was asleep he hoped, not unconscious.

"She will be awake soon, you have nothing to worry about she is just going to be fine," The doctor said.

Eddie was relieved and he followed the doctor into Rachel's room. The doctor messed around with some vital things, smiled and left them both together.

Eddie sat patiently by Rachel's bed, he really wanted to see his daughter, he was a dad and he had a daughter. Even though she was very poorly, he wanted to wait till Rachel got up so they could see her together.

Rachel began to stir, so Eddie put his hand on her hand and held it tight. Rachel slowly flicked her eyes lids, like she was adjusting to where she was. She looked confused.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked.

"Rache, you are in hospital and you are safe. You had a funny do and you have been unconscious, you have been into theatre, but you are going to be okay, we are going to be okay." Eddie said.

"The baby? What about the Baby?" Rachel said panicking a little.

"She is in the intensive care unit, and she is getting the best treatment," Eddie replied.

"I want to see her," Was all Rachel said.

"Okay, well I will ask a nurse," Eddie said leaving the room looking for a nurse.

Eddie found a nurse and asked her if he could have a wheel chair to take Rachel down to see her baby, they couldn't deny a mother the chance of seeing their baby. So the nurse agreed, as long as Eddie stayed with her, it wasn't like he was going to leave her really was it now.

Eddie brought the wheel chair down to where Rachel was, but Rachel, being Rachel refused to get in a wheel chair, she didn't want to seem not able to do something, but she had just come out of theatre so she really did need the chair. But it didn't stop her from kicking up a fuss about it.

"Rache, will you please just get in the chair, you have just come out of surgery, you aren't allowed to walk, please, for me Rachel," Eddie said trying to persuade Rachel to actually just get in the chair.

"Eddie, I can walk," was all Rachel kept saying.

"Yeah, I know you can but please just get into it, I don't want you walking. I thought I had lost you today and I just don't want to have that feeling anymore, too many times I have thought I would lose you. So please Rachel just to put my mind at rest, will you for just once in your life, listen to what the doctors and I are saying, the more you listen to them, the quicker you will get out," Eddie said.

Rachel liked the idea of getting out of hospital quick, she hated being in there, and she seemed to spend too much time in there. She did understand where Eddie was coming from as well. She loved him and she hated seeing him down in the dumps because of her. Rachel was glad that she hadn't seen Eddie's face when she collapsed because if she did it would have probably killed her. All really she could remember was seeing his face afterwards and he was so relieved.

"Okay, but just for the record I can walk, and I'm only doing it for you," Rachel said.

"I know and you don't need to worry I won't tell anyone you got into a wheel chair. Now can we stop fussing, I want to go and see out beautiful daughter," Eddie said.

"Told you that we couldn't paint the nursery blue," Rachel laughed.

"Still, we can have many more children, we can have lots of boys," Eddie stated.

"Oh do you really think I am going to go through that whole ordeal again? Eddie, if she dies I just don't know what I would do. Everything was becoming so perfect and now it feels like it is being taken away from us," Rachel said.

"Rache, she is going to be fine, if she is anything like her mother she will be fine. Her mother is strong and I know that she has your blood so of course she is going to be strong as well. She will make this I know she will," Eddie smiled.

Rachel smiled weakly and thought to herself that she really hoped she did. This was her first daughter and she couldn't have it taken away from her. Not now, not ever.

They both arrived at the room where their little daughter was. She was so small, but she looked strong, Eddie was right, she was going to pull through. She was going to make it. She had to for both of their sakes, they had both been through so much and they both couldn't watch if it was taken away from them now. This baby was going to be their worlds and nothing could take it away.

"Oh Eddie, she is so small!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah, she is premature, but she is going to be fine, she is strong like I said, she is like you. She just looks like you. She is just gorgeous, she is are bundle of joy," Eddie said with tears in his eyes.

"Eddie, we can't keep calling her she, she needs a name," Rachel said.

"Yeah, what about rose?" Eddie asked.

"It's an old folks name," Rachel laughed.

"Rose is not, honestly it's coming back in. Roses are beautiful and so is she," Eddie smiled.

"No, I like the name Olivia, I always have like that name," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, you know what I like even more," Eddie smiled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Olivia Rose Lawson," Eddie announced.

"Oh she is a Lawson is she?" Rachel Laughed holding the little baby's tiny hand.

"Rachel, I have been wanting to say this a long time, well actually wanted to ask you something really. You know I love you more than anything, and now we have a beautiful daughter. Our lives are basically complete," Eddie was interrupted by Rachel.

"Basically complete? What more do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Will you just let me finish and then you can say whatever you want," Eddie said and Rachel nodded. "Well, we have been together for over a year, and I love you more than anything, and I never want you to leave me. Rachel I want us to grow old together, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Rachel, I want you to do the honour of becoming my wife," Eddie said.

Rachel was shocked, she was not expecting anything like that. She just thought Eddie was going off on one of his tangents as he usually does when he thinks he is going to lose someone. But Rachel really wasn't expecting that one. No way was she.

"Rachel? The silence, do you not want to?" Eddie asked, noticing the silence between the question, any normal person would have answered by now, but Rachel Mason was not a normal person though.

"Oh Eddie, I am so sorry, I just was not expecting that one bit, it was a bit of a shock," Rachel said to Eddie but he held his head down not looking at Rachel, she didn't want him to become her husband or even be his wife, "Eddie, of course I will marry you!" Rachel said letting go of the baby's hand and jumping up to hug Eddie.

"I'm getting married!" Eddie shouted but then noticed little Olivia was asleep, said in again in a whisper.

"Were getting married," Rachel smiled, she was over the moon.

A nurse walked into the room.

"She is doing brilliantly, she is so strong, a normal premature baby like this would have to be on a life support machine, or something helping her breathe but she is doing it herself. I have never seen a baby this young like this before, she is going to be okay, I don't think it will be long till doctors discharge her, she is just amazing, it's like a miracle," The nurse said.

"Oh my god, she is going to be okay, our baby is going to be just fine," Rachel said hugging Eddie.

"She is, look she is a awake and probably hungry, do you want to feed her?" The nurse asked.

Eddie and Rachel both nodded, the nurse walked over and got her out of the cot and placed her gently in Rachel's arms. "She is just adorable, and so small, I feel like I'm going to break her," Rachel said.

"Love, you are a natural," The nurse said causing Rachel and Eddie to both smile. "I'll leave you both to it then," the nurse said walking out of the room leaving both Rachel and Eddie to get on with looking after their baby.

"Rache, she is just so amazing," Eddie said.

"Yeah, she is, she is our baby, and she is gorgeous and she is a fighter," Rachel said tears prickling her eyes.

"Just like her mum," Eddie said.

"Olivia Rose Lawson, meet you daddy," Rachel said handing the baby over to Eddie. Eddie took the baby ever so carefully like she was going to snap any minute. She really was so fragile.

"We should really tell the others you know, all they saw were you being carted off in the back of an ambulance, everything thought you lost the baby. Steph was in pieces because she wasn't with you because she had gone down to get you and her a brew. It was Bolton that found you, he came up to check how you were after assembly and saw you on the floor, he ran down and bumped into Steph, who threw the cups on the floor, breaking your cup I say but for good reason. Bolton then called an ambulance and then came to get me, met the ambulance showed them to you and then covered my class," Eddie smiled.

"Well, I certainly did miss the chaos didn't I? And Bolton, he has so grown up over the last few years, he is certainly a star pupil," Rachel said.

"You bloody missed the chaos because you were the one that caused the bloody thing, no other reason. And yes, Bolton really has grown up since you arrived, he was never like that before you came, he used to be the biggest trouble maker, he was you that made him how he is now. And you know what Rachel, you are just going to make the best mother any child would want," Eddie stated.

Eddie handed the baby back to Rachel, neither of them ever wanted to leave her, she was just so precious to them, "Eddie, I never want to leave her, I never want to passed from person to person when I go back to work," Rachel said.

"Well you're not going back to work yet anyways, and two are you thinking about resigning?" Eddie asked.

"No, I am thinking about bringing the baby into work with me," Rachel laughed a little.

This wasn't what Eddie was expecting at all, "You can't bring her into school, that's not fair on you or her, can you imagine when she is like two running around the same four walls," Eddie stated.

"She would be in nursery then, I have to let her grow up even though I wouldn't want her to, I am more thinking about when I return to work, bring her in with me while she is so young, she needs her mother and not to be passed from pillow to post," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you can take as more time off as you want, you don't have to think about that now, just go on maternity leave. I run the school for a bit and you can talk about going back to the LEA when you are ready, no one is rushing you back to work, I am kind of glad you will be taking full maternity, and I will be there for most of it. You never have to do anything on your own, I will always and always be here for you. And anyways you can use your time to plan the wedding," Eddie said.

"Yeah, true but you know what I am like for getting bored and I don't want a huge wedding Eddie, I just want a very simple one," Rachel said.

"Then simple is what we will have and Rachel, I doubt you will ever get bored with that one, she looks like she is going to be a handful if she is anything like you," Eddie laughed.

"I am certainly not a handful Eddie Lawson," Rachel smiled.

"Oh soon to be Mrs Lawson, you really are a handful, when you aren't supposed to be doing anything and are supposed to be resting you are up a ladder cleaning when you are supposed to and so I have my job cut out with you, and I will have it even more so with this little one because I know she will turn out just like you," Eddie added.

"Yeah, suppose I'm not like the one who likes to sit on my back side all day and do nothing, never have and never will," Rachel said.

"Oh and don't I know it, well anyways I better I ring Steph, she will probably be worrying, I won't be two minutes," Eddie added.

"No that's fine, I will see you in a sec," Rachel smiled and Eddie gave her a kiss and then left the room to ring Steph and she will ring the others for them.

Eddie walked back into the room after he had spoke to Steph who had congratulated them on their little girl, Eddie watched as Rachel held the little one in her arms, it was just a perfect sight. Eddie walked into the room a little further and sat next to Rachel and put his arms around her. They were now a perfect family. Everything was so perfect. Eddie had the best soon to be wife and a precious little daughter. Everything was just right, everything had worked out very well in the end. It was all going to be good from now on, Eddie was going to protect Rachel and little Olivia from any harm that may come to the two of them.


	17. Finally home

Chapter 17 – finally home

I do not own nothing

Rachel came out of the hospital after about a week. The baby was doing really well and so was Rachel, but this time she didn't discharge herself, she knew that Eddie was there for her and there was a good reason for her to be in the hospital to be with her daughter, so she stayed put until they were both ready to come out and today was today.

Eddie came in early at nine in the morning, he wanted to come in earlier, but he was told he could so he got there on the dot of nine.

"Rachel," Eddie said walking into Rachel's room and was met with Rachel sat on the bed holding little Olivia.

"Heya gorgeous, can't wait to go home," Rachel smiled.

"I can't wait for you to be home, what time are you allowed to leave?" Eddie asked.

"Now!" Rachel smiled.

"You just saying that because you want to get out quicker, or you actually allowed out now? I just know what you are like," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, I know what I am like, but no they said when you came I was allowed out," Rachel laughed.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" Eddie said.

"You brought the car seat?" Rachel asked.

Eddie held up the car seat and placed in on the bed next to her. Rachel then strapped the baby into the little car seat. She was so tiny, but she was looking more and more like Rachel every day.

"Come on then, let's get you home," Eddie said.

Rachel got off the bed and stood up. She gave Eddie a hug and kiss and then turned round and picked up her bag. Whilst Eddie picked up the little one.

"Ready," Rachel said.

Eddie held one of Rachel's hands and the other held the baby car seat. They were finally ready to go home as a family.

They reached the car outside, and Rachel got in the front, and Eddie put the car seat in the back of the car.

It wasn't long till they were finally home. Rachel just couldn't wait to be home, to sleep in her own bed, to be with her fiancé, she thought that sounded weird, something she never thought she would say, but there again, she never thought she was going to be a mother either. But what she was most of all looking forward was the fact that no one was interfering with her family, no nurse checking blood pressures in the middle of the night and what not, it was just the three on them

"Finally home Olivia Rose Lawson," Rachel said.

"Aye, and finally home to you, soon to be Mrs Rachel Lawson," Eddie added.

"Yeah, and I really can't wait, but right now I just want to go to bed and have a decent sleep," Rachel laughed and Eddie just gave a nervous smile, which Rachel picked up on.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing, I am just glad we are all home, that's all," Eddie lied, he was glad they were home, but he was keeping something a secret and Rachel knew it.

Rachel just nodded she really couldn't be bothered right now.

She waited for Eddie to get the baby out the car and they both walked to the house together. It was Rachel that opened the door because Eddie was carrying the baby, and boy did she get a shock.

"SURPRISE!" was what Rachel heard when she walked into the house, everyone from work was there. They had all been there to welcome them home and to meet the new arrival, they didn't want to disturb her and Eddie in the hospital and Eddie thought it was a perfect opportunity, he had given Steph the keys and she had arranged it all.

"Oh my, thank you so much," She said to everyone.

"Oh Rachel she is just gorgeous," Steph said.

Rachel and Eddie continued walking into the house and there were presents and gifts and flowers everywhere.

Rachel took the car seat of Eddie which had been carrying the baby and sat it down next to her on the sofa. She then proceeded to taking the baby out of it. Everyone gasped she was just beautiful.

She then cradled the baby and then looked at the others.

"Thank you everyone, you really shouldn't have done this, thanks so much," Rachel said and Eddie just smiled.

"You're very welcome, anything for a special person like you," Steph said.

"Thanks, who wants to hold?" Rachel asked and the first to answer was Steph, so she handed little Olivia to Steph. Rachel could see already that it was going to be pass the parcel with her.

"She is just the cutest baby I have ever seen," Steph said holding the baby.

"Rache, why don't we start opening the gifts?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah okay then," Rachel said looking very tired.

So Eddie picked a few of the gifts of the side and then took them back to where Rachel was sat on the couch. They read all the cards and opened all the gifts, it was all baby stuff, it was really thoughtful of them to be buying presents for the baby and some even brought flowers for Rachel.

"Thank you so much for all the gifts," Rachel said.

And there was a round of you are welcome, even Grantly had brought Rachel a present for the baby and that was very rare of him. He never really donated money never mind brought presents.

"If you all excuse me, I need the loo," Rachel laughed, no body was really listening to her, they were too busy cooing over the baby.

So with that Rachel went upstairs.

"Isn't she just gorgeous," Kim said to Steph.

"She is just beautiful, she must get it from Rachel, because she certainly doesn't have Eddie's looks," Steph laughed.

"I really never thought Rachel was the settled down, married with kids type of person, she is always so careered mind, Eddie even said Rachel was considering her giving up working as head teacher as waterloo road," Kim said.

"Really? Rachel never said anything to me, she would usually tell me something like that. I mean me and her have no secrets," Steph said.

"I just heard it from Eddie the other day after she had the kid and he popped in to show us photos, but I don't know any more details," Kim added.

"Oh right, I will have to find that out. Anyways where is she? She said she was going the loo like an hour ago and I've not seen her since," Steph said.

"No me either, I don't know maybe Eddie knows where she is. He seems engrossed in a conversation with Grantly and Tom, that's not something you see everyone day, getting a whole conversation out of Grantly," Kim laughed.

"Here, hold this little one, I'm going to ask Eddie where she is," Steph said.

"Yeah, sure," Kim said not really having a clue on how to handle baby's but she took little Olivia and she looked a natural.

Steph walked over to where Tom, Eddie and Grantly where having their conversation, "Eddie, have you seen Rachel?" Steph asked.

"Is she not with you two?" Eddie said.

"Do you really think I would be asking if she was with us, last time I seen her was when she said she was going the loo, no one else has seen her since," Steph said.

Eddie looked at his watch, "That was like an hour ago, where is she?" Eddie said starting to panic.

"Eddie, look I will see if she is okay, she is probably upstairs or something," Steph said but Eddie didn't have time to reply and Steph just disappeared running quickly up the stairs. Steph thought something may be wrong with Rachel. It wasn't like her to just 'disappear'.

Steph checked the four bathrooms, she wasn't there. Where the hell was she? Steph thought. She went and looked through some of the million rooms that had on that level, still no luck. So Steph went up a level, she walked into the nursery, it was all decorated and lovely but again no luck with Rachel. She then reached Rachel's room.

And there she was collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, curled up in a little ball. She just looked so peaceful and Steph couldn't bear to wake her up, so she walked back out the room and shut the door as quietly as she could. She had to get downstairs and tell Eddie, he was no doubt worrying about her.

Steph walked downstairs and was met with an Eddie, "Eddie, she is fine, she is fast asleep in your room, she must have been exhausted, I will clear this lot out so you can have some time to rest, will you be okay on your own?" Steph asked.

"Thank Steph and yeah I will be fine," Eddie replied.

"Okay no problem, just give us a ring if you want me for anything," Steph said walking off into the living room.

"Okay guys, I think it is time to let these lot have some time to their selves, they are all knackered and Rachel is fast asleep upstairs, there is going to be plenty of time to meet and greet again, but for now, I think this lot need rest, so come on, let's all bugger off," Steph announced.

Everyone nodded and agreed, they had all been through a lot in the last week and they all needed to rest. It was going to be hard to find time to sleep because of the baby so everything thought Steph had done right by getting rid of them. Everyone shuck or kissed Eddie before leaving, and Kim handed little Olivia over before placing a kiss on his cheek and saying congratulations. With that, it was just Eddie and Olivia. Olivia was sleeping and Eddie hadn't been sleeping that well lately because Rachel and his daughter were in hospital so he thought he could catch up now that she was asleep so that is exactly what he did.

He put Olivia in the cot next to him and then put him feet up on the couch and fell asleep.

A few hours had passed and Rachel woke up and panicked, she left everyone downstairs with Eddie and the baby when she fell asleep upstairs. She needed to get down there as quickly as she could. She started walking down the stairs and then noticed it was extremely quiet. Why was everyone being so quiet?

She continued walking downstairs, where was everyone? No one was here. Where was Eddie? Where was Olivia? But as she reached into the living there was Eddie fast asleep on the couch and their daughter in the cot next to him, who was now wide awake.

"Hello my gorgeous, let's get you out of here before you wake you daddy up," Rachel said whispering.

She slowly picked her daughter up and carried her into the kitchen, she was due her feed and so he put the milk in the microwave to heat it up.

Eddie heard the ping of the microwave which woke him up, he looked around and couldn't see his daughter where he left her, where was she? So he quickly got up to look for her panicking, but he relaxed when he saw Rachel in the kitchen feeding the little one.

"You're awake," Eddie announced.

"Yeah, and so are you" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, everyone left after they knew you were asleep and I just put my feet up and fell asleep, sorry," Eddie said.

"Don't say sorry, it was me that left you with all the guests," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, but we honestly didn't notice, we were all just chatting and it was Steph that noticed you hadn't come back and we thought something was wrong, and she thought it was best if she went and found you fast asleep," Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer," Rachel laughed still feeding the baby.

"No don't worry about it, we are both tired, so best to get sleep when we can, how long have you been up?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"No long, I got up and saw this little one was awake, so I thought I would feed her before you woke up but as soon as I went to feed her you woke up," Rachel laughed.

"Ah wells, how you feeling?" Eddie asked.

"A lot less tired. You know what Eddie, I never thought I would ever have kids, let get married and do this whole thing," Rachel smiled.

"Well Rachel, I never thought you would agree to go out with me never mind accept my proposal and have kids with you. You make a perfect mother, you are a brilliant mother to this little one. And one more thing, when I proposed I never gave you this," Eddie said holding out a small box, Rachel knew exactly what it was.

"Oh Eddie!" Rachel gasped.

"Well open it," Eddie laughed.

"I would but I'm kind of busy feeding this little one and haven't got a spare hand," Rachel laughed.

"Okay, I will give her the rest of the bottle, then you open it," Eddie said determined for her to open it.

So Rachel passed little Olivia to Eddie and then proceeded to open the box. Rachel gasped, "Oh Eddie it's just gorgeous," Rachel said.

"So you like it? And no it's not gorgeous, you two are gorgeous and you can't compare yourselves with a ring," Eddie joked.

"Course I love it, but I can't put it on myself," Rachel laughed.

Eddie put the bottle down for two minutes and then placed the ring on Rachel's finger, it fitted perfectly.

"Rachel Mason is going to marry me," Exclaimed Eddie.

Rachel laughed, "We're getting married," Rachel said giving Eddie a kiss.

"We certainly are, I never thought I was going to have all this, I love you so much, I love you both so much," Eddie said.

"I love you too Eddie Lawson. Eddie, one more thing, your mum and dad haven't seen the baby yet," Rachel said.

"I know, they really want to get down but they can't get anywhere to stay, so I said we would try get down there as soon as possible," Eddie said a little sad, he wanted his parents to see the baby so desperately.

"Eddie!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" Eddie said confused.

"Why didn't you just say they could stay here? It's big enough they could come stay here for as long as they wanted!" Rachel said still shocked that be hadn't told his mum and dad that in the first place.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to like intrude, this is your house and I can't just start inviting people to stay," Eddie said.

"Eddie, this is our house, and they are your parents they are welcome to come any time, they don't need to ask, ring them now and tell them to stay with us, and tell them you are sorry for not letting them come sooner. They should be here Eddie. We are getting married, we have just had a kid together, this is our home and your parents are allowed any time, I don't ask you about certain things and you certainly don't need to ask if your parents can come down, so just ring them," Rachel said.

"Okay, sorry Rache, I just didn't know, I will ring them after I've finished feeding," Eddie stated.

"No, I will finish off, you ring them," Rachel said.

So with that Rachel took the baby off Eddie and he picked the phone up off the pod and dialled his parents house number

"Mum, it's Eddie,"

"Eddie, how are you? How is Rachel and the baby?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, we are all fine. Look I've just nearly been slaughtered by Rachel for not saying to come and stay with us, so she has told you to come down as soon as you want," Eddie stated.

"Are you sure she is okay with us coming down and staying there?" Maureen asked.

"Nope, she told me to tell you that you can stay as long as you want, and to come down as soon as possible to meet your granddaughter," Eddie laughed.

"Oh tell her thank you so much, is it possible for us to leave today and get there soon? It's just we are both looking forward to coming and meeting out like grandchild," Maureen announced.

"No, course no, come as soon as you want. Are you two okay getting down here? Or do you want me to come and get you?" Eddie asked.

"No, no were fine, we know the way to your old place, so when we get near I will phone you and you can direct us from there," Maureen said.

"Okay mum, you two drive safe and we will see you in a bit," Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie, and thanks for letting us stay with you, you don't know how much we have wanted to meet her. I will go an pack now, and leave in like half an hour hopefully so get there about three o'clock, that okay?" Maureen asked.

"Quicker the better Rachel said, but drive safe mum, we don't want any accidents because you're rushing," Eddie said seriously.

"No we won't, see you soon love, bye," Maureen said.

"Bye mum," Eddie said before hanging up the phone and turning back to find Rachel.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"She was so excited and kept saying to tell you thank you for letting her stay with you, she couldn't wait to meet her granddaughter," Eddie said.

"Oh course she was excited and you stopped her from coming down silly, she is your mother and were basically family and this is her granddaughter of course she wants to meet her, so when is she coming?" Rachel asked.

"As soon as possible she said, she was hoping to get down here by three if that was okay with you so I said yeah," Eddie smiled because he had made a decision himself.

"Good, right so what am I going to do for tea for them?" Rachel asked.

"Oh we will get a takeaway or something," Eddie laughed.

"You sure? I don't mind cooking," Rachel added.

"Look they aren't expecting you to cook, they like takeaways as much as I do, so it will be fine, bet you are just looking forward to an alcoholic drink," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, believe me I am, it's been a long few months, and many a time I have wanted a drink, so I think I will have just a small glass of wine, I've been looking forward to it," Rachel laughed.

"After the stress this one has given you, I don't blame you," Eddie smiled.

They both sat on the sofa, and Rachel was still holding the little one, Eddie put his arm round Rachel, they were a proper little family now.

Please review and let me know what you think :D xx


	18. Surprise at school

Chapter 18 – surprise at school

I do not own nothing

A week had passed and Eddie's mum and dad were still staying at Rachel's house, it was nice to have some company when Eddie when back to work, Rachel told him to go back to work even though Eddie didn't want to go back but the school needed one of them, and Eddie refused for Rachel to go back so he had to go.

Rachel got up to feed the baby before Eddie got up to go to work. She didn't want Eddie to get up earlier than he had to especially when he was working. But Eddie's parents were always on hand to help Rachel so Eddie didn't feel too bad leaving her if they were around.

"Morning, my two beautiful girls," Eddie said seeing Rachel feeding the child.

"Morning, how are you?" Rachel replied.

"Fine, but remind me why you are making me go into work again?" Eddie asked.

"Because the school needs a leader and if you won't let me go in, then that person has to be you," Rachel laughed.

"Fine," Eddie said.

"Oh, and take my car today, I want to take the car with the car seat," Rachel smiled nervously.

"Oh my, did Rachel just say take her car? Her pride and joy?" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah she did, but she can easily change her mind and put the car seat out the new car into hers," Rachel laughed.

"Why where are you going today?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, maybe just shopping but it will be nice to go out," Rachel said.

"Okay then, I get to drive Rachel's car," Eddie laughed.

"You have to be careful with it though!" Rachel said sternly.

"Yes miss," Eddie mocked.

Eddie's parents came down the stairs bright, early and dressed.

"Morning," Rachel said to them.

"Morning, how is my little Granddaughter this morning," Maureen said.

"She is very well, but do you just mind, minding her for a bit while I get sorted and showered and dressed," Rachel said.

"No, course we don't," Maureen said.

"Right okay, I better make a move before the head teacher tells me off, oh wait, I am the head teacher," Eddie laughed.

"Will you just get gone Eddie," Rachel laughed.

"Bye mum, dad, bye Rachel, and bye you gorgeous little girl," Eddie said.

"Bye love, see you later, love you," Rachel said giving him a kiss.

"Love you too," Eddie said walking out the door and picking up Rachel's keys.

Eddie drove to work in Rachel's car, that was like the first time he had drove it without Rachel arguing with him about it. It was her pride and joy, but I suppose she had other pride and joys now. Little Olivia was her world, well so was Eddie.

Rachel handed the baby who had just been fed and was sleeping soundly to Maureen and then left them to go and get herself sorted. Rachel jumped in the shower and then got dressed in a smart looking outfit, then did her hair and makeup. She looked very smart to be going to the shops.

"Wow, you look nice, where are you going?" Eddie's dad asked.

"Well, I thought I would do a bit of shopping then pop into school so do you want anything?" Rachel asked.

"No, we are quite alright thanks," Maureen replied.

"Okay then, I will just sort her bag out and some bottles then I will make a move," Rachel said, making some bottles up and then throwing Olivia's stuff into a bag.

"Right, I'm going to go then," Rachel said.

"Okay, right I will see you later," Maureen said.

"Sure you don't want anything?" Rachel asked.

"No, no we are fine, just be careful and drive safe," Eddie's dad said. They were always protective of the whole family.

"Will do," Rachel smiled before carrying the baby outside and putting her into her car seat, she was still fast asleep. Rachel thought to herself that is all this baby does is sleep. But at least she sleeps right through the night much to Rachel and Eddie's delight.

Rachel drove to the supermarket which wasn't that far away, she took the baby out of the car still in her car seat and placed in the trolley, it was the first time Rachel had done the shopping with the baby and it felt good. It felt good to be a mother and hopefully one day she was going to be a mother again. But for now, one was enough.

Rachel did the shopping, it took a little long that what she was used to but that didn't matter she had nowhere to be, she got people coming up to her saying isn't she beautiful and adoring her baby. Rachel loved it, yes she was beautiful.

Rachel then loaded the shopping into their new car because they got rid of Eddie's so they could have a child friendly car, that was only because Rachel wanted to keep hers. She wasn't going to get rid of that car easily.

She then put little Olivia in the car giving her a kiss and then drove to a very familiar route, one that she had done a million times before. She was going to waterloo road.

After about a ten minute journey she pulled up outside of the school, jumped out of the car and grabbed the baby out of the car still in her seat and proceeded to the entrance of the school, it was only ten o'clock so most kids would be in lesson, well except the odd few.

"Oh Miss, she is just gorgeous," Bolton said who was walking along the corridor.

"Why thank you Bolton, and I believe it was you that I had to thank for finding me on the floor, I have never said thank you, so thanks," Rachel said.

"Miss, anyone would have done the same, are you okay now?" Bolton asked.

"Yeah, I'm good and this is little Olivia Rose," Rachel said.

"Aww, miss she just looks like you, she is lovely," Bolton said.

"Thanks, and shouldn't you be getting to lessons?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but if Miss Haydock asks where I have been I will just tell I was talking to you, even though she probably won't believe me. So when are you coming back to school? There is a rumour you aren't coming back at all," Bolton said.

"Well, I'm back aren't i?" Rachel said.

"Yeah? You back for good?" Bolton asked.

"Looks that way," Rachel laughed.

"I mean, what about the baby?" Bolton asked.

"She is coming with me, now go to lesson before you get in to trouble," Rachel laughed.

"Yes Miss, see you miss," Bolton said walking off to the French classrooms.

Rachel watched Bolton walk off towards his class before carrying in with the journey to her office, probably were Eddie was, maybe he was teaching, maybe he was in the office she wasn't really sure.

She started walking up the stairs, and some students just smiled at her as she passed them on the stairs.

She finally reached the office after talking to the receptionist. Eddie's door, well hers was shut. But she knew from the receptionist that he was in there. So she just walked in.

"You should not enter without knocking first," Eddie said not looking up from the laptop in front of him.

Rachel didn't say anything, so Eddie looked up because of the silence. He had expected someone to apologise.

"Rache, what are you doing in here?" Eddie asked.

"I'm coming back, I love looking after her, but I want to come back to work, I've just had enough being at home, your mum and dad are lovely and I love having them round but like I said I want to work as well as look after Olivia, so I am coming back to work," Rachel smiled.

Eddie got up, " Rachel, are you sure you are ready to come back to work? What about Olivia? I thought you weren't ever going to come back?"

"What? You never thought I would come back? I mean do you seriously think I would let you run my school? Not a snow balls chance," Rachel laughed.

"Well, by the way you are talking, I just didn't think you were going to come back, I mean I didn't blame you, wanting to spend time with little Liv and everything," Eddie said.

Rachel walked over and sat on the couch, and place the sleeping baby on the floor, "Eddie, do you seriously think I can sit at home all day doing nothing, what happens when she grow up? Do I just sit around being a house wife, no that just isn't my style," Rachel stated.

"House wife, you have to marry me first," Eddie smiled.

"And do you really think I am going to marry you when you won't let me come back to work?" Rachel said.

"Fine, if that is what I have to do you can have your chair back right this minute," Eddie laughed and stood up off the chair. Much to Eddie's shock Rachel got up and walked over and sat on the chair.

"Suits me better than you," Rachel laughed.

"Right, okay, whatever, I suppose I better get to my maths lesson then considering I have no place in this office now you are back," Eddie mocked.

"Well, I am sure someone is covering you right now, so to be honest I think you can stay with me and Olivia a little longer," Rachel said walking over and giving Eddie a peck on the cheek.

"I think I can to," Eddie laughed.

Rachel sat down next to Eddie and they both just looked at their sleeping baby.

"She is just so special, I never thought I would have all of this, ever," Rachel said.

"Yeah, she is so special and Rachel you deserve the best and I want to give you the best. Rachel, I want to set a date for as soon as possible, I want us to be a proper family," Eddie said.

"We are a proper family, but yeah I know what you mean, lets get married on the next available day," Rachel laughed, everything was finally coming together.

"Yeah, I'm going to ring them at lunch and try and sort something out," Eddie smiled.

"Eddie, I don't want anything big, not big church or reception, just a small registry office, maybe a few friends and your mum and dad, I don't want anything big, I never had been anything big and I don't want to start," Rachel laughed.

"You can certainly talk, nothing big. Oh but you just thought you would scare us witless when you nearly died in a fire, then put your life at risk standing in front of a digger? Yeah not a big person at all," Eddie smiled.

"They were accidents," Rachel said.

"You yeah, I forgot you walked in front of the digger by accident," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean, so shut up. I don't want to think of the past, I want to think about what I have got now and not what could have killed me and what not, so yeah, shut up," Rachel said quite seriously.

"Okay, but just so you know, I really don't know what I would have done without you if I had lost you either of them times, I know with the fire we weren't technically going out but I loved you so much and I know I didn't show it but I did. You were my life, you made me happy to come into school of a morning, you are the reason why I had such a happy smile on when I walked it, I have never been so happy to get out of bed in the morning to go to work, I love you so much," Eddie said.

"Oh and there was me thinking that, that man is in man well and truly in love with his job. Someone who really wants to make a difference," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah and that was my second reason," Eddie smiled.

"I love you so much Eddie Lawson,"

"I love you even more soon to be Rachel Lawson," Eddie said.

"As much as I want to be married to you, don't you think it is going to get slightly confusing with two names the same?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh you are just looking for an excuse not to marry me," Eddie joked.

"I am not!" Rachel smiled, she really did love bantering with Eddie.

They were both interrupted by little Olivia starting to wake up and cry.

"Hey gorgeous, what is the matter?" Rachel said going to pick her up out of her car seat that Rachel carried her round in.

"Nothing is the matter with me," Eddie replied.

"As much as you think you are gorgeous, Liv is a lot much gorgeous than you," Rachel laughed.

"Oh charming," Eddie smiled.

Rachel cradled the little one in her arms, she loved the feeling of holding her in her arms. She thought she had lost Olivia before she was even both, but she proved to be a fighter just like her mother.

"Eddie, there is a bottle in her bag will you just get it out for me please," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but her bag isn't here," Eddie replied.

"Oh bugger, I must have left it in the car," Rachel replied.

"No problem, I will just go and get it," Eddie said leaving Rachel alone with the baby.

"Come on, sshh, don't cry, mummy is here," Rachel said to the baby.

Rachel stood up and gently rocked the baby backwards and forwards to calm her down. She really was a natural, why had she been worrying all this time, she was making a great mother not that she would ever admit that she would always say she tries her best at everything, but she isn't perfect. Nobody was perfect, but Rachel in everyone's opinion was a perfect mother.

A few minutes later Eddie reappeared, "What did you just run?" Rachel asked.

"Erm...Yes, my gorgeous daughter wanted food so of course I ran," Eddie replied.

"No, I wish I filmed that," Rachel laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eddie quizzed.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you never actually run anywhere," Rachel laughed.

"Charming again, why are you so kind throwing all these insults around today," Eddie smiled.

"Because I can, right I will feed this one and then what about we head down to the staff room and do some meet and greeting?" Rachel said.

"Yep, sounds good with me, but while you are feeding her, why don't I make some phone calls, make myself useful," Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good," Rachel smiled, the wedding was finally coming together, Rachel had never thought she would get married so close to having the baby but it was what they both wanted, they both loved each other more than anything and it just felt so right.

Both Rachel and Eddie finished what they were doing and headed to the staff room. It was break so all the teachers were bound to be in here.

"Rachel!" Steph said announcing to everyone they were both there.

"Heya," Rachel replied.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you, how are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm glad to be back to be honest," Rachel said.

"What? You are coming back? Like when?" Kim asked.

"Like now," Rachel replied.

"What? I heard you weren't coming back at all," Steph said.

"You aren't the first person to say that to me today, I've had quite a few say that so I'm not surprised, probably Eddie has got something to do with that," Rachel laughed.

"I can't believe you are actually back you only had the baby two weeks ago and only came out of hospital a week ago, you are one determined woman," Matt said.

"God, you can say that again," Eddie said.

"Yeah, well anyways I am back and we have an announcement to make," Rachel said.

"Oh what is now? Some new scheme," Steph laughed but Rachel knew she was messing, she had that relationship with Steph now.

"Well, as you all know we are getting married, and we would like to do it soon, so we have booked a date," Rachel said.

"Ooh, when is it?" Steph asked.

"Next Friday," Eddie chirped in.

"So yeah, we would like you all to come, but we understand because it is short notice so yeah," Rachel added.

"Oh Rachel, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Steph said.

"No, me either, congratulations," Tom said.

"Yeah, you can count me in," Matt said.

"I think everyone is going to turn up Rachel," Steph said.

"Yeah and Steph, I would like to ask you one more thing, would you be my maid of honour?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god, course I will," Steph said giving Rachel a hug but careful enough not to squash the baby in her arms. "Can I hold her?" Steph added.

"So are you bringing her to work with you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I can keep an eye on her and still do paper work," Rachel laughed.

"Well you know where I am if you need a hand or anything," Rose said.

"Aww, thanks Rose, that means a lot," Rachel replied.

But Rachel thanked her for offering but Rachel deep down wasn't going to accept her help, Rachel wanted to do this herself. This was her child and she was a mother now, she was able to cope herself

"Right okay, I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your break without anymore disruptions," Rachel said.

"Oh wait Rachel, what about your dress? Have you got one sorted?" Steph asked.

"Oh god, no I never thought about that," Rachel replied.

"How about we go out tonight if you're not doing anything," Steph said

"Erm... I can't really leave this little one," Rachel replied.

"You can, you can leave her with me, she will be fine," Eddie said.

"See, you can go out," Steph said and then turned to Eddie, "I won't have her out too late, just try and find her a nice dress,"

"No worries, but you two can stay out as long as you want, it won't be a problem, my mum and dad are always happy to help and they will be so happy when they hear we are getting married at the end of next week," Eddie said.

"Okay, then it's sorted, I will see you at half three, don't be late," Steph said to Rachel.

"Erm...Okay then," Rachel smiled taking the little one out of Steph's arms and then going back to her office.

The end of the day soon flew by and it was nearly time for Rachel to meet Steph to go shopping for a wedding dress, she wasn't going to have time to find a proper one, just a nice white dress would be nice. She didn't do big fuss so it wasn't too bad.

"Right? Are you sure you are okay? Everything is all sorted at home, and if you need me just give me a ring, okay?" Rachel said to Eddie.

"Look everything is going to be fine, just relax and enjoy yourself, you are going shopping for your wedding dress, try and enjoy it," Eddie said.

"Okay, okay and I get my car too!" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, sometimes I think you are more excited about driving that thing than anything else," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, now I really have to go," Rachel said.

"Okay," Eddie said.

Rachel went over and gave Eddie a kiss on the lips and then kissed little Olivia. Then she also grabbed her car keys off the desk.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too gorgeous," Eddie replied, then Rachel was gone. Steph said not to be late, but she was already late.

"Where have you been?" Steph asked when she saw Rachel.

"Oh, I had to sort Olivia out then come, sorry," Rache said.

"Nahh, don't worry I haven't been here for long, so are you ready to finally go dressing shopping," Steph said more excitedly than Rachel was.

"Yeps," was Rachel's simple reply.

"Oh come on, have fun, we are going shopping for your wedding dress here, so at least try and look excited, it's you big day," Steph said.

"Yeah you are right, and it's not just my dress, it's one for you as well," Rachel laughed.

"Oh Rachel don't make it peach and frilly," Steph laughed.

"God no!" Rachel replied.

They both jumped into Rachel's convertible and headed towards the direction of town.

"Okay, I know a few places to try," Steph said.

"Okay then, we shall go there first then," Rachel smiled.

"See you are in a better mood now," Steph laughed.

"Aye, now come on, let's get in here," Rachel laughed and they both walked into the shop.

They looked at a few dresses but really there was nothing much there. Nothing that stood out to the pair of them.

They tried a few different places, but still nothing.

"Oh I have just had enough, we have been in like what? Ten shops? I've had enough, let's just go home," Rachel said.

"Okay, we can try again tomorrow," Steph said.

"Yeah, maybe go a bit further afield," Rachel said.

"Yeah okay, we leave again after school, shops are late night tomorrow," Steph said.

"Okay then," The pair made their way back towards the car but Steph stopped.

"What is the matter Steph?" Rachel asked.

"How come we never saw this shop before?" Steph said looking up at a little tiny shop not far from where they parked the car earlier.

"Oh I don't really know," Rachel said.

"Well, let's give it a try, it can't do no harm," Steph said.

They both went into the shop, it was old fashioned inside, the dresses went old fashioned just the way the store was set out.

"Hi, can I help you?" The owner of the shop said, who was around the age of sixtyish.

"Yeah, my friend here, Rachel, is getting married next week, which only got decided today and we still haven't found her wedding dress yet," Steph told the woman.

"Oh congratulations," The woman said who also introduced herself as Pat.

"Thanks, I know it is a little short notice but I was just wondering whether or not, you would have any really," Rachel said.

"Well, most of the dresses take a few weeks to get size right and everything, but if you find you dress I will do my utmost best to get it fitted correctly for your big day," Pat said.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said.

"It's my job and I will leave you to look round yourself, I know people can't stand them following them round, so I will leave you to do that yourselves, just shout me if you want me. I'm just going to make myself a coffee, do any of you want one?" Pat asked.

"Oh we would love one," Steph said.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes," Pat said before heading out back.

"She seems nice," Steph said to Rachel.

"Yeah, she is lovely, I just would love to find a dress now," Rachel said.

They both looked round and again, none of them really felt anything stood out to them.

"Oh my, that dress is gorgeous," Steph said walking towards one of them.

"Wow, it really is," Rachel said walking over to where Steph was.

Steph pulled a dress out, it wasn't the same one Rachel had pulled out.

"That wasn't what I was looking out," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt you would walk down the aisle wearing this, I was talking about my bridesmaid dress, but that dress is just gorgeous," Steph said looking at the one Rachel was looking at.

"Yeah, I thought so too. That bridesmaid dress is just lovely as well," Rachel said.

Pat walked back in with the coffee, "Found any you like," Pat asked.

"I think I've found the dress and the bridesmaid dress," Rachel smiled.

"Oh brilliant, why don't you both go try it on," Pat said.

Rachel and Steph walked into the changing room.

Rachel went in first to try the dress on.

"Rachel, you okay? Do you need a hand zipping up?" Steph asked.

"Erm...no I think I will manage," Rachel.

"Nonsense," Steph said.

"NO!" Rachel shouted when Steph walked into the room.

Steph gasped at the sight of Rachel's scar, she hadn't see it before.

"Now can you see why I didn't want you to come in yet, I'm ugly and now you've seen how ugly I am," Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rachel, you aren't ugly, I'm supposed to be your best friend, I scar is a scar, it doesn't make you who you are," Steph said calming Rachel.

"She's right you know, scars don't make up who a person on, and anyways if you can deal with it, which I'm guessing you can because your brave and here today, everyone can, it's part of you," Pat said.

Steph hugged Rachel.

"No come on, let's get you into this dress," Steph said.

Steph zipped up the dress and then Rachel headed out of the changing rooms.

"Wow, you look amazing," Steph said.

"Again, she is right and I don't think I need to alter that whatsoever, it fits perfect," Pat said.

"I can't believe I've found a dress, that covers my scar, and fits perfect all in one day," Rachel said.

"Luck must be on your side," Pat stated.

"Believe me, I'm due some," Rachel laughed.

"Go on Steph your turn to try on," Pat said.

So with that Steph went into the changing rooms and tried her dress on.

"Wow, Steph, you look amazing," Rachel said.

"More amazing than you?" Steph laughed.

"Oh never!" Rachel laughed.

"And that just fits perfect too, believe me it's very rare that I don't have to alter dresses, but having two dresses not to alter is something I never see, it is obviously meant to be," Pat said.

"Aww, thank you," Rachel replied.

Both Rachel and Steph stood out of their dresses and got back changed. Pat put the dresses in dress bags.

"Perfect," Pat said handing over the dresses.

Rachel paid for both dresses then said thank you and they both headed out the store.

"I'm glad you noticed that shop Steph," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too. Right, why don't you keep them at our house so Eddie doesn't see them," Steph said.

"Brilliant, I know what Eddie is like. Right let's be getting gone, see how Eddie is coping," Rachel laughed.

They both got into the car, Rachel dropped Steph off first, who took both dresses and hung them up in her house, they were beautiful dresses. Then Rachel drove home to see Eddie and little Olivia.

Thanks for your reviews, and please continue reviewing :D xx


	19. The Wedding

Chapter 19 – the wedding

I do not own nothing

The big day had finally arrived. Eddie went to stay at Tom's the night before, it was unlucky if they saw each other before they got to the church. And god knows they have had their fair share of bad luck within the family and they certainly weren't looking for anymore.

Eddie's parents had shown up first thing in the morning to look after the Olivia so that Rachel, could all get changed in peace. Rachel was very grateful about that. Steph had stayed over the night before, it was a tradition.

So they had a nice girly evening.

They all had an early night that night because they wanted to feel refreshed in the morning ready for a fabulous wedding. The wedding that only took about 4 months to plan was finally here, even though it was a short amount of time to plan a wedding it was going to be perfect.

Everything seemed so calm in the household. Eddie's parents were feeding the Olivia her breakfast giving Rachel more time. So Rachel used the chance to get a shower. It was about half past nine when the hair dresser showed up to do both of their hairs.

They all had their nails done yesterday as a special girly treat. They all wanted to look beautiful.

Once Rachel was out the shower, she threw on her dressing gown and when downstairs to where the hair dresser was. Steph was the next in the shower. Rachel had her hair in a beautiful bun, were half her hair was up and the other lot was down still. Her auburn hair that was down were loosely curled and the bun was threaded with diamantes. It was gorgeous.

They both had very similar hair does, Rachel's stood out the most.

They both did their makeup and helped each other into their dresses. They looked stunning.

Rachel supported a long ivory colour dress. It was strapless but cover her scar and the top was covered with cream coloured beads and diamantes. While the rest was very simple and plain. She had a small train and decided against the idea of a veil. It reminded her of olden days. The dress hung closely to her small frame and she looked elegant and very stunning.

The bridesmaid dress were a skirt and a bodice style top. Again very stunning and elegant. The top was strapless and the same colour as Rachel's dress, with blue voil flowers sown on. The skirt was long, floor length and was a pale blue colour, again was very beautiful. Both girls looked lovely.

It was now time for everyone who was downstairs to see them...

They all walked downstairs, Rachel in the front, with Steph behind. They both looked glamorous. Everyone gasped who was downstairs. There was a few of the girls from work that had gathered to see them leave.

As they continue moving slowly down the stairs, some woman from the flower shop was bringing in the flower arrangements for them. They were each handed a bouquet of roses. They were a short bouquet and Rachel's bouquet was the biggest of all of them. Steph had a matching one but just a bit smaller.

"Oh Rachel, you love absolutely stunning," Kim said.

"Thank you Kim," She said back to her.

"You all look fantastic," Kim had said to Steph

It was now half one and the wedding was a two so they had to get a move on and into the car so they could go to the church.

Eddie's mum and dad took little Olivia in the church, she was too small to be a bridesmaid, she was only three weeks old after all.

No one was giving Rachel away, she didn't want to know her parents and neither did she want to give her away. After all with what happened when she was younger, she could bear to think about it now, not that it was her special day.

Rachel and Steph both got in the same car together, everyone had gotten the day off from school so that the teachers could attend the wedding.

Rachel and Steph pulled up outside the registry office and were greeted with a load of the older school kids.

"Wow," Steph said.

"Oh my," Rachel said.

"Well, you are popular," Steph laughed.

"I can't believe they are all here," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, course they are going to be here, you wanted to see them when you returned back to work after the fire, it is exactly the same, they love you," Steph said.

"Aww, right, are we ready to face the mob?" Rachel said.

"You bet," Steph said.

With that Rachel and Steph got out of the car, and there was a huge cheer from the kids from school.

Rachel smiled and waved and then headed inside followed by Steph.

Everyone else was in there they were just waiting for Rachel and Steph now. So Steph walked down the aisle first, followed by Rachel. She looked stunning. It felt to Rachel that it was just her and Eddie in the room. She walked to run down the aisle but that wasn't going to be possible.

Rachel smiled at Eddie, and Eddie smiled back. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. Rachel reached the end of the aisle where Eddie was stood. None of the school kids came into the ceremony, it was for the people that were invited which was Eddie's parents and the teachers from the school. No one else, Rachel didn't want it to be a big thing.

The ceremony commenced when Rachel got to the end, it wasn't a long one but it certainly was a lovely service.

"I love you Eddie Lawson," Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rachel Lawson," Eddie said.

They both kissed each other and then held hands and walked back down the aisle. Steph took little Olivia off Eddie's parents and took her down the aisle with her.

To everyone's amazing all the kids were still there when they came out to wish them good look, the Mr and Mrs Waterloo Road. They threw confetti into the air and Rachel and Eddie walked through it. They had a few photographers taken but not much more, they didn't want anything else.

"Mr and Mrs Lawson," The car driver said.

Eddie and Rachel got in the car holding little Olivia, they were going back home, there was no reception, they didn't want anything.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way?" Rachel said to Eddie.

"Maybe he is lost?" Eddie said.

"I suppose, but he did bring me to the ceremony, you don't think he could have forgotten already do you," Rachel laughed, nursing her daughter.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way?" Eddie asked the driver and Rachel burst out laughing.

"What?" Eddie said.

"Oh nothing," Rachel laughed again.

"Yeah I do, but I was on hush terms," The driver respond.

"Hush terms?" Rachel said.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," The driver replied.

"So you are like adducting us then?" Rachel laughed even more at how stupid it sounded.

"Not quite, well I suppose I am really but yeah, just go with it," The driver smiled.

"Right?" Eddie said.

"But I know this route very well, it's the waterloo road route," Rachel stated.

"So it is," Eddie replied.

"Steph!" Both Eddie and Rachel said together.

A few minutes later they approached waterloo road. It was all decorated in balloons and decorations, it was amazing.

"I told her I wanted to keep this simple," Rachel said.

"Yeah, you should know by now that if you wanted to keep something simple you should keep Stephanie Haydock as far away as possible, and considering she was your bridesmaid, I don't believe that, that was going to happen," Eddie laughed.

"You are very right, it is lovely, and I suppose it wasn't anything big, I just really hope your mother has some bottles in her bag," Rachel laughed.

"Sounds like my mother if you ask me," Eddie smiled.

They were greeted at the front gates by all the staff including Steph.

"Oh my Steph, I know you are behind all this fuss," Rachel said.

"Look, I know you don't want anything big, so honestly and truthfully it is a few drinks, then you can disappear," Steph said actually telling the truth.

"Thanks so much Steph," Rachel said.

"Anything for you chick, I was the maid of honour, come on let's get to that staff room," Steph shouted.

They all went to the staff room and all the corridors were still decorated with balloons and banners saying just married. It was lovely and it was also a place where Eddie and Rachel loved to be. It was basically there second home.

Steph opened one of many bottles of champagne that were sat on the side.

"To Eddie and Rachel Lawson!" She shouted.

"To Eddie and Rachel Lawson," the staff shouted back.

It was magically, it wasn't like a tradition wedding, but tradition wasn't Rachel's style. It was perfect and suited both Rachel and Eddie. After a few drinks, it was Steph that announce a speech!

"Oh god," Eddie said he hadn't prepared a speech.

"Just give it a whirl, she isn't going to give up," Rachel said.

"Okay, here goes, I don't that much prepared," Eddie stated

"Distinguished guests, relatives, friends and freeloaders

On behalf of my wife and I, thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our marriage!  
It's a privilege to be in the company of so many people that are important in our lives and we're delighted to welcome you here to share our special day with us.  
It's great to see you all and I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you.

Events like today don't just happen. We have been planning this wedding for some time now, just under two weeks to be precise, (Everyone including Eddie laughed). Well, I say "we", Rachel and Steph actually did most of the work, as one of the best things about being a man is that weddings seem to organise themselves. So to Rachel and everyone else who has helped organise today I would like to say a big thank you.

Now as is custom, there will be a few toasts during my speech, so please don't neck the whole glass at the first toast…mentioning no names, Steph!

On behalf of my wife and I, we would now like to thank my parents as we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for them. (Eddie didn't see why he should mention Rachel's parents, she wouldn't want him too, it was all just a bad memory what they did to her) If we can become half the parents they are to us then I'm sure we won't go far wrong.

To my Mum and Dad, A special thank you for all your love and support over the years. You've always been there when I've needed you. You've got me through thick and thin. I feel extremely lucky to have such wonderful parents. You have both taught me so much and have always encouraged me to make the most of every opportunity I have had. It must be very hard to come to terms that you raised such a perfect son. As a token of our appreciation please accept these flowers.

That leads me on to the star of the today, my gorgeous new wife Rachel – I can't even begin to tell you how absolutely-stunningly gorgeous you look today. When I saw you coming up the aisle I realized how lucky I am, looked at myself and realized that it is definitely me getting the best of this deal.

Rachel, I love you in so many ways and for so many reasons, you know me and understand me like no one else ever could, you make me laugh so hard and smile so often, you have a way of bringing out the very best in me, but mostly because you're my very best friend, my soul mate. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man alive and for loving me as much as I love you. I know this is the start of many more happy years together.

I do have a poem which I did prepare earlier it is called the art of marriage by Wilfred A Peterson

I would like to read this now to Rachel, but I feel the sentiments apply equally to us all.

The Art of Marriage

A good marriage must be created,  
In the art of marriage the little things, are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands,  
It is remembering to say, "I love you", at least once each day,  
It is never going to sleep angry,  
It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives,  
It is standing together, facing the world,  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family,  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways,  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget,  
It is giving each other an atmosphere, in which each can grow,  
It is finding room for the things of the spirit,  
It is common search for the good and the beautiful,  
It is not only marrying the right partner,  
It is being the right partner.

Rachel, in front of all our friends and family I promise I will try my best to practice this art.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding, for the most important toast I'm ever likely to make, TO MY WIFE MY BRIDE, TO RACHEL.

Tradition now dictates that I now tell you an amusing story or two about Rachel. However, "her indoors" as I shall now be calling her, dictates that I do no such thing. But I will say this. We will have been together for a few years and in that time I've learned a very valuable lesson.  
Whenever I'm Wrong - Admit It!  
Whenever I'm Right - Keep Quiet! And if you believe that you'll believe anything.

To our Maid of honour, Steph, I'm sure everyone will agree that you look stunning today. Thank-you for your help and for being there for my new wife. I know how much support you have all given Rachel up to and including this day.  
The Maid of Honour!

A big thank you to everyone though for making this day go as smoothly as it has, so thank you to everyone!"

Eddie finished his speech.

"Well Eddie, considering you didn't have anything planned you certainly did a good improvise," Steph.

Everyone raised their glasses. "To the New waterloo road couple."

"Thanks for all being here today, but I think it is best me and Eddie make a move, we have this little one to put to bed," Rachel said.

"Okay, right well enjoy your evening and we will hopefully see you on Monday, but if we don't we know you have decided to go on a honeymoon," Steph laughed.

"Nahh, we are going to wait till half term," Eddie said.

"Well in that case, have a nice evening, see you on Monday, but I'm staying here and finishing this champagne off," Steph laughed.

Rachel went round with Eddie, shaking hands, and giving kisses before they finally left. Eddie left his parents there they seemed to be having a wail of a time with the staff. Something Eddie thought he would never see.

"That was truly a lovely speech," Rachel said getting into a taxi.

"I don't know how, I just made it up on the spot, I didn't think I would need a speech," Eddie laughed.

"No neither did I," Rachel smiled.

Eddie and Rachel were finally married, at last, it had been long enough that they started showing feelings for each other. It was only after the fire that they had put them into actions, and weren't they just a lovely couple because of it.

They had finally made it. It was no longer the lonely Rachel Mason, she was now Rachel Lawson, wife and mother.

The End!

Please review, let me know what you think of the story and whether or not you want a sequel, the sequel will probably when Olivia is older etc, if you want one let me know and any ideas that you would like in it.

Thanks for sticking with the story :D Xx


End file.
